Coffee Girl
by newbornvamp
Summary: Edward moves to Seattle where he meets Bella. But will someone from the past who makes it back to Bella's future cause too many problems? Rated M for language. AH/AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I just enjoy playing in her world and manipulating her characters **

**Coffee Girl**

_Edward moves to Seattle where Bella works at Starbucks part time, they are instantly attracted to each other, but will things work out when Bella meets Edward's good friend Emmett a face from her past?_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV:**

I sighed and wiped the counter again for the millionth time. I was going to kill my ex-boyfriend if I ever saw him again, that was. Here I was working a second job at the local Starbucks every Saturday to make sure I had enough money to live, all by myself, since he decided he was moving out. That was over a year ago, but I was still so angry I could spit. I wasn't having much luck in the love department, so I was sure that had something to do with it.

The closest I had to a love life was my new found friend I made at Starbucks, Mike. Mike was as gay as the day was long, but he had quickly become my new best friend. In fact, he was working with me today. "Honey, we need to take next weekend off and go somewhere." I heard him say as he walked out of the backroom. I continued to rinse out the machines since we were still pretty slow. "Where did you have in mind?"

Mike shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe take a road trip down to the beach or something?" I heard him begin to fill up the ice machines so when the lunch crowd came in we'd have enough to make those frozen yuppie drinks. "That could be fun." I replied, I hadn't been down to La Push since right after I moved here to Seattle. That's when I heard the bell above the door jingle signaling we were starting to get more customers at 7am. I sighed, and took my place at the counter and that would be when I first laid eyes on him.

He was a god.. more than a god. He was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful bronze hair, which was messy but done at the same time. _Sex hair_, I thought to myself. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt and could tell he was a little muscular under his shirt. He approached the counter and it took all of my strength to pick my jaw up off the floor. I was silently thankful I got up early this morning and applied some makeup and did something nice with my hair. "Good morning!" I said In a soft tone, not my usual. I heard Mike walk around the counter to see what was going on, and then I heard him stifle his laughter.

"Good morning." My mystery hunk spoke to me and he had the most musical voice. "I'll take a medium mocha latte with a shot of espresso." He pulled out his wallet and began to fish through bills. I heard Mike start working on his drink, "4.50" I said to him as he handed me a five dollar bill, and I handed him fifty cents in change. I wanted to talk to him so badly, but what about.

"So, Isabella?" He said reading my nametag, "What is there to do around this town, I just moved here from Chicago." My heart skipped a beat. "Well, not too much actually. Especially at 7am." I laughed, and he did too. "But there are some really nice clubs around here, if you are into that kind of thing. Saturday night is the night to be out too!"

He grinned at me, hugely. "I'll keep that in mind. Do you ever visit any of these clubs?" I wanted to jump out of my skin, "Yeah, if I go I always go to Rodney's. They have an awesome DJ on Saturday nights." Mike came up and handed him his coffee. "Thanks." My hunk said to Mike then turned back to me, "Well thanks for the information. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" I smiled at him, hugely. "Yeah, maybe. I'd like that." He didn't say anything just smiled at me once more and headed towards the door. I almost melted into a puddle. "Breathe!" I heard Mike yell at me, completely nonchalantly.

**EPOV:**

I had just finished moving my stuff into my new apartment; I had to run a couple errands before I could even think of getting some shut eye. Everything was finally in it's place, and I was happy. This place would hold no more memories of the ex-girlfriend who walked out on me over a year ago. I moved to a completely new city, I had my rebound fling and was ready to find my Mrs. Right.

I took one last walk around my new apartment making a list of some necessities I would need, but first I would need some coffee. I really wasn't sure what this new city held, but as I rounded the corner in my Volvo I saw the Starbucks sign. _Bingo!_ I thought, and not very busy for 7am on a Saturday morning. I walked in and looked around quickly; I already knew what I want since I used to visit a Starbucks every day on my way to work.

And that's when I saw her. I don't know what it was about her, but I was interested. I saw her left hand and no ring, which was a good sign. I walked right up to her smiling face and ordered my drink. I read her name on her nametag, _Isabella._ Pretty. She was pretty. Dark brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. I'm sure she'd be a knock out when not dressed in her Starbucks uniform.

I made some small talk with her while I was waiting on my drink. "So, Isabella?" I asked this girl, "What is there to do around this town, I just moved here from Chicago." She smiled at me before answering. "Well, not too much actually. Especially at 7am." She laughed, and I did too. "But there are some really nice clubs around here, if you are into that kind of thing. Saturday night is the night to be out too!" She continued saying, was that a hint?

I grinned at her, hugely. "I'll keep that in mind. Do you ever visit any of these clubs?" "Yeah, if I go I always go to Rodney's. They have an awesome DJ on Saturday nights." She replied to me. The guy working with her came up and handed me my coffee. "Thanks." I said to the guy then turned back to Isabella, "Well thanks for the information. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" She smiled at me, hugely. "Yeah, maybe. I'd like that." Came her very excited reply.

I smiled the whole way out of that Starbucks.

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reading, I know we are starting a little slow. I love to write fanfiction, but this is the first one I've published. Be kind :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I would just love to have Edward Cullen walk into MY work and notice me ;)**

**BPOV:**

The rest of the day seemed to drag on FOREVER! Finally 2:30 had rolled around and second shift arrived, me and Mike were done with yet another Saturday morning at Starbucks hell. I was so glad I only worked there one day a week; I worked a full time job as a customer service rep for incoming calls for an online store. It wasn't the most exciting job, but it paid the bills. Starbucks paid for me to have fun, which I needed to talk to Mike about.

I turned to face Mike once I was done gathering my things. He was already looking at me, he and I were pretty much in synch. "Rodney's tonight?" He asked, with a grin and a raised eyebrow. I giggled. "Could we?" Mike feigned being annoyed. "Alright, Bella doll. Just for you. I was going to be meeting up with Eric tonight anyways, but it's MY turn to pick the place." I clapped my hands, excitedly. "Great! I'll give Alice a call and maybe she and Jasper could join us as well?" That's when I realized I would be playing the 5th wheel, yet again. _Oh well, at least it's for a good cause, _I thought to myself.

I gave Mike a quick hug, "What do you say, 9ish?" He asked me as we headed out the back employee entrance door. I nodded, and waved as I walked over to my truck. I knew I would have to get Alice to help me find something decent to wear and give me one of her famous makeovers.

I drove to my house, thoughts flooding my mind the whole way home. _What if he was just being nice? What if he has a girlfriend? What if he isn't even interested in all? Could I have misread the signs he was giving to me?_ I took a deep breath as I pulled my truck into the parking space. I tend to over analyze things too often, and I hope this was just another one of those situation.

As soon as I shut my apartment door behind me I whipped out my cell phone and texted Alice, with _911 Fashion Emergency._ I literally ran to my closet and began to throw clothes onto my bed.

**EPOV:**

What the HELL is that ringing noise? I opened my eyes and as soon as the room came into focus I knew what it was, it was my annoying cell phone. I blindly reached across my night table to grab the source of the utterly annoying noise. I brought it to my eyes, which still were a little blurry. I saw it was my good friend, Emmett McCarty. I flipped it open and brought it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Cullen!!" Came Emmett's booming voice, I had to pull my phone away from my ear he was so loud. "Emmett! How have you been?" I asked, my voice was apparently groggy. "Sleeping? It's Saturday night! We need to go out." I sat up in bed, and looked over at my alarm clock. The red numbers read 7pm. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." I rubbed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair.

"Great. Me and Rosalie will come get you. Oh, and my business partner Jacob Black and this girl he just started seeing, Tonya something or other are going to join us." Emmett informed me. "Ok. The more the merrier I guess." Emmett laughed, I'm sure it was at my still disoriented state of mind. "See you around 8:30." I snapped my cell phone shut and headed off to grab a shower and try to wake up.

**BPOV:**

"Alright, I am done!" Alice twirled the chair around so I could look in the mirror. I was speechless, "Alice, you outdid yourself yet again!" She clapped her hands together and did a little twirl. Alice Brandon was the best and only girlfriend I ever had, I thought of her as the sister I never got to have. Alice was engaged to her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, who was waiting.. rather patiently, might I add.. in my living room.

"Ladies!" Came Jasper's voice echoing in my hallway. Ok, scratch the patiently part. "We are going to be late, I hate to be pushy." Alice grabbed me by the arm before either of us could answer and pulled me out of my bedroom, Jasper was leaning up against the door way. "We're ready. Sorry!" Alice said, acting like she was out of breath. Jasper smiled at me as Alice continued to lead me to the front door of my apartment where she proceeded to grab my purse and throw my jacket at me in case I needed it. She didn't stop dragging me by the arm till I was getting into the backseat of their BMW.

Alice cranked up the music and Jasper sped off, we pulled into the parking lot at Rodney's where I saw Mike's car, and right next to it was Eric's. I wondered why they hadn't drove together, I hoped that tomorrow wasn't going to be another day of me and Mike eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream together and watching sappy movies. I sighed as I got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I think you know that by now.**

**I just want to run into Edward Cullen at a local bar **

* * *

**EPOV:**

It was 8:45, and of course Emmett was late. I didn't expect anything different, so I sat down on my couch and waited. My cable wasn't hooked up yet, so I had nothing to occupy my time but my thoughts. They kept drifting back to my coffee girl and her beautiful big brown eyes, and her hair. It was pulled up into a ponytail and it looked long. I started thinking about running my hands through that hair…

BAM! I heard a fist pounding on my door. I hoped Emmett wasn't standing out there too long, I didn't know how long I had been day dreaming. I grabbed my jacket and opened my door, "McCarty!" I said happily, I hadn't seen my good friend in about a year. "Cullen!" He said excitedly, and we did one of those guy half hug things. "It's good to see you, I'm so stoked you decided to move back here. Just glad you decided to stay out of Forks this time." Emmett chuckled. I had a very disastrous relationship with a girl from high school, Lauren Mallory. It was something we could have written a very bad romance novel about. Luckily, I heard she moved somewhere in California.

We headed down to Emmett's very lifted monster Jeep, and I had to laugh to myself. Only Emmett would drive something like this and NOT take it off-roading. It was second only to Rosalie in Emmett's life. Speaking of which, she graced our presence tonight and was sitting in the passenger seat looking as sexy as always. I climbed up into the tiny backseat, "Rosalie. How have you been?"

Rosalie smiled at me, "Not too bad, Cullen. Good to see you again." I was shocked, Rosalie was being pleasant to me, this was a first. The night was still young though, and I knew she didn't care much for me since me and Emmett used to be big partying buddies. She HATED that I would keep him out all hours of the night, but now they live together and she's got her claws so deep in him he was never going to escape. I respected that.

Pretty soon Emmett had the Jeep pulling to the parking lot of the location we were headed, I looked up at the sign. _Rodney's_, just my luck! We parked next to a black BMW, and we all climbed out of the massive Jeep. Another vehicle pulled in almost right behind us, a bright yellow Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie stopped in their tracks, and I followed suit. "My business partner is here." Emmett informed me as a very muscular, dark haired, tanned guy dressed in khaki pants and a white t-shirt emerged from the Porsche. He waved and nodded to Emmett as he walked around his car and opened the passenger door, and all I saw was legs…

**BPOV:**

After we paid the doorman the cover charge we chose a table in one of the more private locations at this club. I sat on the same side of the table as Jasper and Alice, so I could talk to Mike who was sitting across from me with Eric. So far the place was pretty dead; the DJ was setting up at the other side of the bar across the massive dance floor. There were some people hanging out at the outside bar, it was still rather warm out so it was still open.

Jasper headed up to the bar to get us all a round of drinks, Mike was talking to me but I barely noticed. My eyes were too busy scanning around for my bronzed haired sex god. I silently cursed Alice's decision to sit as far away from the door as possible.

"Is he here?" Mike's voice said for probably the fifth time, and now he was waving his hand in front of my field of vision. I simply shook my head, and put my finger to my lips to let Mike know to keep it on the down low. He nodded, and rolled his eyes. I hadn't exactly told Alice, and luckily she was too involved in an animated conversation with Eric to notice the exchange between Mike and me. Alice would kill me if she found out I didn't tell her, but she made such a production out of everything I was nervous she'd have half the bar on the lookout for the boy with the bronze hair.

Jasper returned with our round of drinks, and I took a big sip of my beer. Just what I needed after a long day.

**EPOV:**

The two people from the yellow Porsche joined us, the guy giving Emmett a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "Jacob Black, this is my good buddy from college Edward Cullen." Emmett finally got around to introducing us. "Edward, this is Jacob Black my business partner." I shook Jacob's hand, and for some reason I just got a bad vibe from him.

"This is my girlfriend, Tonya Denali." We all said hello to legs, I mean, Tonya. I noticed Rosalie giving her the glare, I guess she finally found herself some competition. We quickly headed into the club before there was a catfight, not that I would complain much but I didn't have any stake in it.

I looked around the bar after we paid the cover charge. It was pretty nice, I could see why coffee girl recommended it. The DJ was just getting started, so no one was dancing yet. I saw there were two bars, one to the right of the dance floor with a huge section of tables clear on the other side. Didn't look like anyone was over there, unless they were in the very back, I followed everyone out to the bar on the deck where I ordered our first round for the evening and relaxed by listening to the music.

**BPOV:**

I was getting restless, I couldn't see anything or anyone from our table way in the back and I needed another beer. I needed a way out, so I smiled at Alice and Jasper and shook my empty beer bottle for effect. They sighed and left me up out of my seat against the wall.

I quickly smoothed my dress and ran my fingers through my hair before heading up to the bar to get another drink and bring back another round for everyone at the table. As I turned the corner to head to the inside bar, someone caught my eye outside on the deck bar.

My body froze, my empty beer bottle slipped out of my fingers luckily it didn't break. There he was, but I couldn't believe who he was standing with. I felt sick, I ran to the ladies room before any of them even saw me.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites! I'm going to try to keep updates coming regularly! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I would just love to be bitten by Edward Cullen.. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I slammed the ladies' room door behind me and locked it. I didn't care right now if anyone else needed to be in there, I needed to be alone. I walked over to the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. _Ok, Bella. You don't even know this guy. He was nothing to you. It's not like you were dating or anything._

As weird as it was, a huge wave of disappointment washed over me. _Just because he was talking to Emmett McCarty and my asshole ex boyfriend, Jacob Black does not mean anything!_ That's when the anger hit me, how DARE Jacob show his face here. He knew I liked to come to Rodney's, besides he could go anywhere he wanted with his new skank Tonya. As if I didn't know, we had mutual friends.

But that's when I realized that as angry as I was with Jacob, I was more disappointed I was not going to be able to talk to my mystery bronze hair love god. I sighed, but was soon brought out of my thoughts by a pounding at the door.

**EPOV:**

The more words I heard come out of Jacob Black's mouth the more I loathed him, and it bothered me to see one of my best friends listen to the load of crap that just kept coming out. He regarded women as nothing but objects, and even made a few references to Emmett which I didn't understand. He said he had "traded up", I guessed he was referring to his ex girlfriend. Now that was just low.

My mind wondered from the conversation, which I really hadn't been listening to in the first place. Emmett and Jacob were talking about work related matters and Rosalie and Tonya actually got along. Well, they at least put on a good show.

I decided to take a walk around and secretly hoped to run into my coffee girl. I headed inside from the bar and almost stepped on an empty beer bottle that was just lying on the floor, I picked it up. _Wonder what's up with that?_ I thought to myself. I took a walk over to the table area, since more people had arrived since I had been at the outside bar. At the very end table I saw a pixie looking girl sitting next to a blonde man, and a guy from the other side of the table whose back was facing me stood up.

I watched as he said something to everyone else at the table, and turned to walk towards the bar. It was the guy who was working at Starbucks this morning. Should I stop him to ask if my coffee girl was here? He noticed me and kind of stopped, and then almost ran into Tonya on her way to the ladies room.

**BPOV:**

WHAT!! I yelled at the door taking out my frustrations. The person on the other side just kept pounding; I unlocked the door and pulled it open. I half expected to see Alice or Mike, looking for me when I didn't come back from the bar. To my surprise, and to utterly pour salt in my wounds there stood perfect Tonya. I almost decked her. Instead I huffed past her and headed towards the door.

Little did I know I would have to make my way through the group of people from hell. As soon as I came out of the hallway that led back to the bathroom I almost ran smack into Jacob. He looked down at me, "Bella?" his voice was so low. I just looked up at him and continued walking. Mike was waiting for me, he knew what was coming. Bronze hair god was standing there, I looked at him. That's when I heard Emmett, "Bella!" I cringed. Could always count on Emmett to make an already awkward situation even worse by being loud, I just turned and looked at him. All three men could see the hurt etched on my face. I didn't even stop to talk to bronze hair god; Alice must have seen the whole scene unfold because she and Jasper were right there with coats and purses.

They followed me straight out the door, I only turned back once. The only one who was still watching was the one guy I wanted to come running after me. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do, I just mouthed to him a simple, _I'm sorry._ I really hope he got the point.

**EPOV:**

What. Just. Happened. I was so confused, I watched my coffee girl walk right out of the bar followed by her group of friends. What had transpired that was so bad that she would have to leave. She mouthed the words, _I'm sorry, _to me as she turned back. I had to find out what happened. Rosalie came bouncing over to me, "I heard Bella was just here, where'd she go?"

Ah, I guess she went by Bella instead of Isabella that was on her name tag. I think I preferred Bella anyways, it suited her. I turned to face Rosalie, and prayed she still felt like being civil with me. "Who's Bella?" I was trying my hardest to be nonchalant and pretend I didn't have other interests in this situation.

"Jacob's ex girlfriend." Rosalie simple replied shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. So my coffee girl, Bella, was the ex girlfriend Jacob Black was talking so crudely about. I wanted to punch the bastard. In all honesty, Jacob Black didn't trade up; he sure as hell traded down in my opinion.

"Rosalie, did they have a bad breakup or something is that why she left?" I asked, dying to know more about this situation. Rose nodded, "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She turned and headed back to where Emmett, Jacob, and Tonya and congregated next to the dance floor.

**BPOV:**

I marched myself right to the backseat of Alice's BMW. I saw Emmett's Jeep parked right next to it, and I was tempted to key it. However, this really had nothing to do with Emmett. He didn't do anything wrong, and neither did my bronze hair god. They just happened to be guilty by association at the moment.

"So where are we headed?" I asked leaning up to the front seat, hoping they hadn't planned on ending the evening. "Mike and Eric are heading to Eclipse; we thought you might just want to call it a night." Jasper said to me in his gentle tone of voice.

"No way. Not at all! I'm not going to let Jacob Black ruin my entire evening. He already ruined my chance at meeting the man of my dreams for tonight, possibly forever. He's not going to ruin everything!!" I was almost screaming and I saw Jasper flinch and immediately switch lanes and get behind Eric's car. Alice's head almost spun, "What??" I gulped, remembering now I didn't tell her. "The guy that was with Emmett and Jacob, did you see him Alice? The one with the beautiful green eyes and bronze colored sex hair?"

A huge smile creeped across Alice's face, she nodded and I knew she had seen him. So I went ahead and dished out the rest of the Starbucks meeting to Alice as Jasper drove us to Eclipse.

* * *

**A/N – Some drama in this chapter, certainly making it hard for Edward and Bella to actually MEET each other. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I would just love for Edward Cullen to bring me chicken noodle soup for my cold **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I didn't know what to do, should I just go and try to follow coffee girl's car. No, that would be considered STALKING. I made plans to stop at Starbucks first thing Monday morning. I turned and re-joined my group. I wasn't too happy with Jacob Black right now; Rosalie and Tonya were off doing shots at the bar. I decided to listen in on Jacob and Emmett's conversation.

"Never in a million years would I think she would be here." Jacob was explaining to Emmett when I re-joined them mid-sentence. I was a bit surprised because Jacob looked a little shaken up. Perhaps all the smack he was talking about Bella was just a cover up.

"I was an idiot." Jacob finally said, taking a big swig of his drink. "We would have been married now, I'd probably actually be happy, and not just passing the time with random skanks." Emmett gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Well at least she didn't slap you, so maybe if you talk to her you can at least get her to listen." He was trying to offer Jacob advice? I almost choked on my drink; Emmett always came to me for advice with women. Hell, it sounded like all three of us were pretty clueless.

**BPOV:**

Alice was almost shrieking with happiness as we pulled into the parking lot of Eclipse. "It's about time Bella, you've been letting Jake hang over your head for way too long." I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I knew she was one hundred percent right. We all piled out of the car and Mike and Eric were waiting for us. I ran over to Mike and linked arms with him, I was happy. I saw Jacob and didn't punch him, nor did I curl up into a ball and cried. I was finally able to close the Jacob Black chapter of my life. Now, I just hoped that my bronze hair god wasn't going to give up on me.

We entered the club to the sound of booming music, luckily it was still pretty early so it wasn't super packed yet. We took seats at the bar, I sat between Mike and Alice. Jasper on Alice's other side and Eric on Mike's. That again reminded me I was yet still the 5th wheel. I pulled the money out of my wallet, and bought a round of shots for everyone. I was going to have fun damnit, 5th wheel or not! _I swear Jacob Black, if you ruined my chances with my mystery man you will regret it._ I didn't even wait for the others, I downed my shot and ordered another one before they noticed.

**EPOV:**

I was so relieved when Jacob Black and Tonya decided to leave. Tonya didn't look to happy about it, and in fact it looked like they had a pretty heated conversation before they left without saying good bye to anyone. Now I just needed to get Emmett alone to get the scoop on Bella, it could be my only hope.

I got lucky when suddenly I heard Rosalie squealing and hugging some girl like they were long lost friends; she waved to Emmett and headed off to the bar to probably do more shots than she needed. I could already see Emmett and I having to carry her out to the car.

"So, Emmett." I said casually, trying to form the words for the rest of the sentence in my brain so I didn't sound like I was creepy. "What's the deal with the Jacob, Bella, Tonya love triangle?" There. That sounded feasible, right? I just wanted to gossip. Emmett liked to gossip.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. _Shit._ _Please don't think I am interested in Bella, I do NOT want you running to your business partner!!_

"I mean, he was talking shit on her earlier. Then he was all sentimental. What's the deal?" I thought maybe if I elaborated I would get off the hook, and it seemed to work when Emmett kind of shrugged.

"Bella is a good girl. She did a lot of things for Jacob." Emmett began to explain to me. "She didn't deserve what he did to her, I hope for her sake she stays away from him. They were living together, and Jacob was all set to propose to her. He had a ring and everything. We had just started the business and things were going very well. Well, this girl comes into our office looking for an apartment. Jacob takes her out to show her one of the properties we were managing and renting. He comes back several hours later with his stuff packed up in his truck. Didn't even say a word to Bells, she was at work. He claimed he was in love with that girl he showed the apartment too. Well, Jacob moves into one of our rentals and dates that girl for about two months. She then drops the bomb that she was engaged and her fiancée was moving into town and they were buying a house. She used Jacob to get a discount on her rent."

My jaw was on the floor. "He just left Bella like that?" Emmett nodded. "I can't stand it when he talks shit on her, but I can't really say anything. Bella was a good friend of mine while they were dating; she was like my little sister. I miss her. But I don't want to see her end up back with Jacob; he's not been right since the whole incident. He'd just hurt her again. I heard she was pretty busted up over the whole situation. After he saw her tonight, first time in over a year he wants to go talk to her. I can't even warn her because she's changed her phone number." He kind of sighed.

_Good. Emmett would be on my side if I admitted to him I was interested in Bella, but just not quite yet._

* * *

**A/N – And now we know the background between Jake / Bella. Edward plans on going to Starbucks on Monday.. but he doesn't know Bella only works there on Saturdays! Don't worry, they will be meeting and soon **** .. but could Edward have a little competition?? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I actually do not even own anything that is quite as interesting. Sad.**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I groaned. But even that sound was too loud for my tastes right now. My head felt like someone was jack hammering away at the inside, trying desperately to get out. My mouth was so dry it was as if I had cotton balls wedged in every crevice, I rolled over and it made a wave of nausea come over my stomach. I tried to open my eyes, which is when I noticed a glass of water was sitting next to the bed. I was not in my bed; I was not even in my apartment. I decided to just lay there in my misery, maybe I would drift back to sleep.

It wasn't long before I heard the bedroom door creaking open; I suddenly got anxious because I realized that I honestly didn't know where I was. It had to be either Alice and Jasper's place or Mike's. I wasn't sure which one would be the lesser of two evils dealing with my hangover. I tried to remember how I got like this; my memory from last night was spotty. I remember shots of vodka, and lots of shots of vodka.

"Bells, how are you feeling today?" It was Alice's voice, and she was being soft and quiet. What a great friend. "What happened last night, Alice?" I croaked, my hands shooting up to rub my aching temples.

Alice giggled a little bit. _Oh man, this can't be GOOD. _"Don't spare me any of the details either, no matter how embarrassing I was."

Alice's giggle turned into a full fledge laugh, she was in hysterics. I was getting annoyed, mainly because my head was pounding and every time she did her high pitch laugh it was like she was stabbing at my brain. But I wasn't about to snap at my best friend who probably had to take care of me last night, my cheeks burned with embarrassment knowing Alice must have helped me into the pajamas I was wearing. My hair was tied back, probably because I had gotten sick. I started to chew on my lip.

"Well, you were a shot maniac last night." Alice began to explain. "I wouldn't say you were embarrassing, you were just very adamant that Jacob Black was a closed chapter in your life." I cringed. "You danced with a couple guys last night, and I think you got numbers. Check your cell phone; it's been beeping all morning downstairs where you left it." I give Alice a lot of credit, I would surely have snooped.

I had a missed call, and a text from an unknown number. This ought to be interesting, it was the same number that called and then texted. _Hey, Bells. This is Jake, it was really great seeing you even though it wasn't under the best circumstances. Please call me sometime. I am really sorry. _I snapped my cell phone shut so hard Alice flinched. _How in the fuck did Jacob Black get my phone number? Damn mutual friends, I was going to have kill Angela or Jessica next time I saw them. Or perhaps somehow he got Billy to weasel it out of Charlie. _

"Everything ok?" Alice asked concerned, "Yeah, it's nothing, guess I really made an impression on those guys last night." Alice's smile returned to her little pixie face. "Jasper is cooking breakfast, if you feel up to eating. You should at least have some toast. I put some clean towels and clothes in the bathroom for you, you kind of got a little sick last night on the way home." Alice was such a great friend to me, like the sister I never had.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, "Jasper's new car!" Alice giggled, "You didn't get sick in the car Bells, we stopped to get you food to sober you up and well, it didn't go down very well." I put my face down in my hands as Alice left the room. I didn't even want to imagine that I got sick in a restaurant, hopefully nobody I knew was there.

**EPOV:**

I rolled over in my bed and stared at the wall. I didn't sleep well last night, after hearing the story and having to actually see how chauvinistic Jacob Black really was, I was even more desperate to meet my coffee girl Bella. A stranger never did just jump out at me like she did; it was like fate was involved in this one.

On my way home last night when I went past the diner, I saw the pixie girl and the tall blond guy helping, well more like carrying, my coffee girl to the backseat of their car. So they must have gone elsewhere and she must have gotten completely shit faced. I laughed to myself; I suppose if I had been in her situation I would have done the exact same thing.

I needed figure out how I was going to do this. Stopping in Starbucks first thing tomorrow morning was the first part of the plan of attack.

**BPOV:**

I felt a little better after my shower, but as soon as I entered the kitchen and faced the smell of breakfast I started to get a little queasy. Jasper noticed this and laughed a little bit. "Here Bella, you need to get something in your stomach. I've been there many times." He put plate in front of me with two pieces of toast and a glass of water. "Thanks Jazz.." I said smiling at him. I almost chugged the water it felt so good in my dry mouth, and I ended up eating both pieces of toast and feeling a lot better.

I ended up spending the rest of the day with Alice and Jasper, it was nice. I was dreading returning to work the next day though, I had a feeling it was going to be an entire week before I saw my bronze hair god. He was there, in the back of my mind. My thoughts wondered to him occasionally, one of my last memories of last night was mouthing the words _I'm sorry _to him, and I really prayed he understood what I was trying to say. _I'm sorry I won't get to talk to you tonight since my asshole ex boyfriend is here and you just happen to be in the same group of people as him. Don't give up! I'm interested!_

I sighed. _How could he possibly get all THAT from a simple, I'm sorry! And that's if he even understood that! _

* * *

**A/N I will try to update again tonight, home from work with a cold today so quite possibly will have another chapter done. I have homework to do also but would much rather type this story **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and made this story one of their favorites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I wouldn't mind if Jacob Black and Edward Cullen fought over me tho.. decisions, decisions. **

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**EPOV:**

My alarm went off bright at early at 5:30am. I didn't have to be at work till 9, but I wanted to make sure to try and hit Starbucks so I had enough time to get Bella's phone number. For not getting a whole lot of sleep last night, I was pretty energized. Excited for my first day and my new job, and hopefully getting to talk to the girl of my dreams for the first time. _ First of many, many, many times._ I couldn't help but smile to myself.

I showered, shaved, and did what I could with my hair. It was about 6:15 when I was getting into my Volvo and heading back to the Starbucks that started it all.

**BPOV:**

"Kiss me.." I whispered to him. I looked up into the beautiful green eyes burrowing down into mine. He was so hot he just dripped sex, and he was here with me. He slowly leaned down and his lips pressed up against mine, my hand grabbed at his hair as my kisses became feverishly passionate.

That's when we were interrupted by the worst beeping sound I'd ever heard. _ Ah! The fucking alarm!!_ I blindly reached over to my night table and smacked the button, sending a wave of pain through my fingers. _ If it's not Jacob coming between us, it's damn reality. _After that, I was defiantly not drifting back to sleep so I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. I was defiantly not a morning person, and my body was still recovering from my indulgence on Saturday night.

After I got out of the shower, threw on a little makeup, and did a little something with my hair I was ready to go. I worked my "real" job, not Starbucks hell for another five days. I grabbed my phone and saw I had two text messages.

The first was from a girl I worked with at Starbucks, we hung out a few times but never became really good friends. She worked there full time and occasionally would work a Saturday morning with me if Mike had requested off. _There was just some hot guy in here asking for you!! _My heart skipped a beat, maybe bronze hair god DID get the hint after all. Too bad he didn't know I was only there on Saturdays.

I didn't reply, I went to the next message. From that unknown number again, _Bella, I can't express how sorry I am for hurting you. Please talk to me. Text or call me. Maybe we can do lunch?_ Ugh, It was Jake again. I didn't reply to that either, just shut my phone put it in my purse and headed out to my truck.

**EPOV:**

I walked into the Starbucks at about 6:30. I looked around; my coffee girl was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was in the back, or worked a later shift. I was determined, I walked over to the counter where a petite blonde was working, I read her name badge. "Ashley, can you tell me if Isabella is working? She goes by Bella?" I was glad I got that little tidbit of information. The girl with the nametag of Ashley looked up at me, curiously. "No, sorry. Bella only works here on Saturday mornings."

_Damn! _I tried to hide the disappointment on my face, "Thanks." I didn't think she would give me her phone number; they probably have some rule about giving out employee phone numbers to crazy stalker looking customers. I ordered a coffee from Ashley and left, I decided I would head into my office early so maybe I could enjoy a normal lunch hour.

**BPOV:**

As I pulled into the parking lot of work I saw Alice had just pulled in also. She works in the office on the floor above mine; it's really nice we get together for lunch all the time. I waved to her and she ran over so we could walk in together. "Want to meet for lunch?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. Alice shook her head, "Can't sorry. I have to run errands for the boss lady today." She rolled her eyes. Alice worked as the assistant to one of the CEO's, she had to do all kinds of crazy stuff for her boss all the time, but she got paid extremely well.

The elevator hit my floor and I waved to Alice, "Cya later! Have fun being a slave today." I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me once more before the elevator door closed. I headed down the rows of cubicles to mine which was way at the end, some of my co-workers were staring at me and whispering. _Great. Was one of them at Eclipse on Saturday night??_

As I approached my desk, I now saw what the buzz was about. _So much for keeping a low profile, Bella! _There was a glass vase containing a dozen roses sitting on my desk. It must have been delivered before I got there, which meant there had to be a big scene. I could see it now; everyone had to know who got the flowers! I sat my purse down on the left side of my desk, my cheeks were now burning. I tried to forget that there were still several curious people checking out my delivery. I saw the card poking out of the middle of the arrangement, I didn't need to read it I had a pretty good idea. In spite of myself, I snatched it out of its plastic holder.

_Bella. I will find a way to get you to forgive me. I'm sorry I messed everything up so bad, I know you are hurt. I could see it in your eyes. I miss you. Love, Jake._

Anger flashed through my system, I quickly threw the card down on my desk and moved the stupid flowers of out my way. I couldn't believe this. _Fuck you Jake!_ He thought he could just make it better by texting me and sending flowers? Why did he have to mess with my mind? However, I quickly gained composure and started my work for the day. I was eager for lunch, and even though I was going to be eating alone I knew exactly where I was going to go. This quaint little café that was a couple blocks away, where I could just sit with my thoughts and maybe try to text Mike or Alice about the flowers and see what two cents they could throw in.

* * *

**A/N Edward and Bella are finally going to meet in the next chapter! But what will Bella do now that Jake regrets his mistakes? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I just enjoy making the characters do what I wish **

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was settling at my new job pretty fast, I did advertising in Chicago as well and worked for one of the more prestigious advertising firms there. I had been given a couple projects to show everyone what I was made of, and I completed them pretty easy. Advertising was my knack; I was just one of those creative types. I was also a closet musician, and was defiantly going to miss my piano back in Chicago.

I looked up at the clock on the wall of my brand spakin' new office, and saw it was 11:45. I figured I could cut out a little early for lunch, walk around and see where to go. My assistant was bugging me to go to lunch with her, and I didn't know how to nicely tell her I was not interested. I made a quick list of some of the things I would need to bring to make my office more personal, and headed out while she was in the restroom.

**BPOV:**

I managed to successfully avoid any and all questions regarding my "gift" I got this morning. When I saw it was finally lunch time, I grabbed the glass vase and the dozen roses and proceeded to carry it outside, making it appear I was taking to my truck. I did get a couple curious glances and heard some whispers of, "why wouldn't she just leave those beautiful things on her desk all day?" and of course the big, "Wonder who the secret admirer is?" I sighed as I finally made my way to the front door of our office.

I took the elevator down to the lobby, very thankful I was riding by myself. I carried those flowers outside and right to the dumpster that was on the side of the parking lot. I smiled to myself as I heard the glass vase shatter into a million pieces when it hit the side of the dumpster.

Satisfied I started walking down the sidewalk past many little boutiques and other types of shops, occasionally I would stop to check something out in the widow, but I wasn't much of a shopper. That was more Alice's department. I finally arrived at the quaint little French café I had loved. I took a seat at one of the outside tables since today was pretty nice and there was a nice warm breeze blowing. The waiter took my order and I placed my headphones to my iPod in my ears and hit the play button, and opened a book.

**EPOV:**

I walked along the street, enjoying the breeze. It was such a beautiful day, only how I had wished coffee girl was walking next to me… hand In hand. I might have to end up enlisting the help of Emmett, after all. I really didn't know my way around too much, so I just kind of followed the way the crowd was going.

Pretty soon, I came to a street that seemed to be home to a bunch of places to eat. I was starving, but wasn't quite sure what I really wanted to eat. I continued to walk down the street, checking out the different places. There was Mexican, Italian, couple of fast food joints, and that's when I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes or my luck!

I looked up at the sign on the building, Bistro. I again looked back to the sight that I could not believe! There was my coffee girl, sitting at a table at the Bistro across the street from where I stood. She had earbuds in and was looking at her cell phone looking quite pissed off. Oh well, at least I knew she wasn't pissed off at me. It was now or never.

I marched myself right across the street.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't focus on my book, not at all. I put it down, and rubbed my eyes. I didn't really feel like returning to work, maybe I would just play hooky for the rest of the day and go visit Mike at his office. That's when I remembered my truck was still there, so much for that idea! I heard my phone ringing in my purse, so I dug it out. I had a new text message. It was from that damn unknown number again, _Damn it Jake!_

_Bella, please give me a chance. Did you forget what we had together? I miss you. Love, Jake._

That was it! I had it, it was enough! I hit the reply button, and then thought about what I would say. Suddenly, I couldn't help myself. I had a soft spot in my heart for Jacob Black. We made mud pies together for crying out loud! Charlie did hint to me every time I talked to him about maybe forgiving Jake that he was just young and dumb and made a really stupid mistake.

_Jake, just please give me time to think about things. – Bella_

As I hit the send button, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

**EPOV:**

I soon as I tapped on her shoulder, I immediately felt self conscious. I never feel like that with women, why did THIS woman have such a different effect on me? I watched with baited breath as she quickly snapped her phone shut and turned to me, first annoyed. Then a huge smile crossed her face.

"Well, finally we meet. It's about time, coffee girl." I said to her with a pretty big grin on my face. I didn't wait for an invitation, I took the chair next to her swung it around and straddled it. _What the fuck ARE you doing, Edward?_ I hated nagging self doubt.

**BPOV:**

I was extremely surprised that my bronze hair god was the one tapping me on the shoulder; in fact I just about fainted. Under the table I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I smiled at him as he straddled the chair next to me, _how fucking sexy._ I could have ripped his clothes off right now, I just wanted to run my hairs through that thick beautiful bronze hair…. _Back to planet Earth, Bella!_

"So, I think it's pretty unfair." I said to him, with a mischievous look on my face. I almost laughed when the look of confusion came over his. "What?" He asked.

"That you know MY name, but I don't have a clue what yours is." I giggled; I guess I was pretty good at this flirting thing after all. My hunk just kind of nodded at me, "Good point, Bella." He extended his hand and I shook it, "Edward." I raised my eyebrow, finally I had a name to go with the face. "Edward what?"

"Edward Cullen." He replied, "And you are Bella what?"

"Bella Swan." I replied, as the waiter chose that moment to bring my lunch order. It was a simple soup and a sandwich. He handed a menu to Edward, who handed it back and said he would just take whatever it was I was having.

I stared into his beautiful green eyes for a minute, "Sorry about Saturday night, I was really looking forward to talking to you." I hoped I wasn't bringing up something sour that would ruin the moment.

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand why you left." He eyed me for a minute, "I hope I'm not out of line when I say, your ex boyfriend is a complete asshole."

I smiled and laughed, that's when I heard my cell phone beeping that I had a text message. I knew who it was, so I ignored it. "Yeah, I'm sure Emmett told you the story." I said simply as I took a couple spoonfuls of my soup. Edward nodded, "Yeah. You deserve someone better than that." He ran his fingers through his hair, and I barley could stop myself from having my naughty thoughts.

"Anyone in mind?" I asked, surprising myself. Edward chuckled, "Yeah, I just might. I'll have to introduce you." The waiter brought Edward's soup and sandwich.

**EPOV:**

Wow. I couldn't believe it. Bella was flirting with me, she was so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring into those big chocolate brown eyes. I enjoyed the soup and the sandwich as well, looks like Bella had excellent taste in food.

Soon I looked at my watch and realized it was past one o'clock. Nothing like taking a two hour lunch break your first day of work!

"Bella, I hate this but I must get back to work." I figured she had to as well. I saw her look at the time on her cell, "Crap! Me too!" I wasn't prepared for the bold move she made next. She grabbed my cell phone out of my hand and programmed something into it. "Now you have my number. Call or text anytime." She said to me with a wink.

"I sure will." I smiled at her, "Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" I figured I could take her out for a nice romantic dinner after a long day of work. I was pleased when she nodded, "Great! See you then!" I said as I turned and started walking back to my office.

**BPOV:**

I was going to be in so much trouble, but I didn't really care. I watched Edward walk down the street before I turned and started the ten minute walk back to my office. I knew nobody would actually be missing me.

I decided to check and see what Jake had to say, and I opened my phone finally to read his message.

_Thank you Bella. I'm not giving up this time. I love you. –Jake_

I shut my phone. _CRAP! _What did I just do??? That's when I remembered Edward was friends with Emmett, who was business partners with Jake.

_Shit! Did I just unintentionally create a fucking love triangle??_

* * *

**A/N** **Yay!! They finally met. Now what will happen with this mess?? **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorite list!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**But I sure wouldn't mind being involved in an Edward/Jacob love triangle. ;)**

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I walked back to my office in record time; well I almost skipped back to my office. I was walking on cloud 9, not a care in the world. I was so excited for tomorrow night, and I was already making plans to completely woo Bella. I knew exactly the restaurant I was going to take her to, it was a little out of the way but it was defiantly worth it. I had taken Lauren Mallory there on one of our better dates when I used to live in Forks. I was already preparing to go into work feeling a little sleepy on Wednesday, but it would defiantly be worth it.

I sat back down at my desk and checked my messages, nothing exciting. I had a couple more projects that were left on my desk which I would work on this afternoon. But first, I needed to make the reservations. I quickly found the phone number online and got a table for two for tomorrow night, and promised to throw in a little extra cash if they sat us next to the view of the lake outside and added a few extra candles to our table.

**BPOV:**

I managed to sneak back to my desk without anyone really noticing the fact that I was tardy. I had successfully blended back into being a fixture in that office, not someone who stood out because they received a dozen roses. I sighed in relief.

I tried to concentrate on the work in front of me, but it was not easy. I had butterflies in my stomach, mainly because I was so anxious for tomorrow night. I was also fighting this feeling of dread, dread that I might have caused myself some serious problems. _Edward, if only you would have walked up two minutes sooner I would have NEVER texted Jake back._ I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I needed Alice, hell I needed Alice AND Mike tonight.

Finally five o'clock rolled around and I basically ran to my truck. I hurried up and sent a text to both Mike and Alice, _Need to pow-wow tonight. Man trouble!!_ I jumped in my truck and drove it home as fast as it would go, which wasn't over 50 miles per hour.

I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment and saw Alice was already there in Jasper's BMW. As I got out of my truck I heard my phone beep, it was a text from Mike. _I'll be over in 5! _I had some pretty awesome friends!

I waved to Alice as she rushed over and hugged me, "What's wrong? I heard about Jake and his flowers."

My jaw dropped to the floor, "How in the hell did you know about that??" Alice shrugged. "Word travels fast. Emmett talked to Jasper." I was livid. What was being said? I knew Alice was about to tell me. Emmett forgets I have friends in all places, I completely forgot that Jasper worked for Emmett's company one day a week. Jasper was a business consultant, owned his own business and made a ton of cash. He was always telling Alice to quit being a slave, but Alice was not about to let any man support her. I admired her very much; she was going to stand on her own two feet.

We entered my apartment and sat down on my couch, waiting Mike's arrival. "Bella, Jake was talking about how you two are getting back together, WHAT DID YOU DO??" Alice's little outburst surprised the hell out of me, and I flinched.

"Well… I, uh, kinda, sent a little text message." My voice was almost in a whisper. Alice looked at me, her eyes like saucers. "WHAT?" Ok, I needed to justify my actions. "Jake wouldn't let up, so I thought a response might shut him up, you know? Well, all I said was I need to think about things. And wouldn't you know it, right as I hit send my bronze hair guy came up behind me! Oh, and his name is Edward." I was relieved when a knock at the door saved me from Alice's wrath. "Come in Mike!" I yelled, and as soon as he walked in the door, Alice proceeded to get him up to speed rather quickly.

After Alice briefed Mike on our conversation, not sparing any little details of course Mike stared at me. "Bells, do you realize what you did? Edward and Emmett are friends; Jake's big mouth is going to get you in trouble!"

I felt like they were backing me into a corner, and I was getting ready to attack like a wild animal. "Is it my fault if Jake took that text the wrong way?! It's not my fault he's insane and completely obsessed! I just wanted him to leave me alone! I don't want any more flowers sent to my work!" It was now like a face off, me versus them.

Mike put his hands out, "Calm down, Bella. We'll fix this. First of all, no more communication with Jake. You can deny you sent him that text message if anything is said to Edward, unless he saves it and shows it to everyone like a fucking trophy." He paused for thought. "You know that Jake is eventually going to find out about your date with Edward."

My eyes shot up to him, "Fuck!" I screamed, a lot louder than I really wanted to. I hadn't thought of that scenario. Mike and Alice grinned at each other, I hated when those two diabolical minds got together.

"This might just work out." Alice grinned at Mike, "And Jacob Black will defiantly get what he deserves." Mike finished her sentence.

I sat down on the couch, I was feeling sick. This couldn't be good, nope, not good at all!

* * *

**A/N This was mostly Bella's POV. Poor Edward doesn't have any idea of all the drama that's about to unfold. However, his hatred for Jacob has not gone unnoticed. What kind of craziness will ensue here?? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**But I wouldn't mind being in Bella Swan's shoes for a day! **

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I couldn't wait to take Bella out tonight, and the day at work was dragging pretty slow. At lunch time I texted her and got her address and told her I would pick her up around 6:30, she was ok with a late night. I had my assistant take my car and get it detailed, what a perk of being one of the higher ups in the company. It was 4 o'clock and I was heading out, I didn't take my lunch hour so it wouldn't be a problem. I raced home in my Volvo and jumped in the shower, I couldn't believe I was so nervous. I had taken my fair share of women out, especially after my bitch of an ex-girlfriend walked out. I defiantly should not be nervous this time.

I was getting out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed it and flipped it open, not even bothering to check and see who was calling. "Cullen!!" Came Emmett's booming voice, again I had to hold the phone out from my ear. "Hey Emmett, what's up?" I asked him as I wrapped a towel around me and started getting my razor and cream ready.

"Rose is heading out tonight with the girls, you wanna go grab a beer and watch the game?" Emmett asked. I kind of cringed, "Well, I have plans tonight." I could almost hear Emmett grin, "That's my boy! Not even in town for two weeks and you already got a date! Who's the lucky lady?"

I sighed; I wasn't going to tell Emmett at least not yet. He was sure to spill the beans to Jacob Black. "Just a girl I met." I replied simply. He must have accepted that answer because he laughed, "Well have fun Cullen, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I snapped my phone shut, I would tell Emmett eventually. Hell, I might go out with Bella Swan tonight and we might realize we absolutely loath each other. That wasn't my ideal outcome, but it was a possibility.

**BPOV:**

I drove home in my truck and my heart literally felt like it was going to pound right through my chest, I almost wished it would it would save me from making a fool of myself tonight. I sighed as I threw it in park in the parking lot, I had about an hour to get ready. Thank god Alice was waiting for me when I pulled in, Damn her and her BMW. "We've got a lot of work to do! Let's get moving!" Alice had several shopping bags with her, she must have went outfit hunting today. She had a bag from New York & Co, Express, and a little pink Victoria's Secret bag. _Geez Alice! What kind of a girl do you think I am??_ Yeah, it had been a long time, a really fucking long time. But I was just not going there tonight with Edward Cullen!

Alice didn't waste a single second, the minute I walked in my apartment she ushered me into the shower and threw my razor at me and a bottle of some kind of crazy smelling body wash. I rolled my eyes, at least Alice was very thorough. When I came out of the shower Alice had a makeshift hair dresser and makeup table setup at my vanity, complete with a swivel chair. I laughed; she sat me down in the chair and got to work with my tangled mess of hair.

It felt like I had been sitting there forever when Alice turned the chair around so I could face the mirror, I was completely amazed. "Alice! You have outdone yourself yet again." I was almost in tears, "Don't you even dare mess up that makeup. Now here, I have the outfit laid out on the bed. You better get dressed, Edward is due any minute!" Alice scampered out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her; I walked over to the bed to inspect what she had bought. There was a slinky black dress, pair of black heels, a black sweater to wear over it in case I was cold, and I could have killed her when I saw the black lacy undies. I started to get dressed when I heard Alice yell, "Coming!" _Shit. Edward must be here. Deep breath, Bella._

**EPOV:**

I knocked on the door and heard a strange voice yelling, "Coming!" Maybe Bella had a roommate? Anyways, I took a deep breath as the door swung open. "Hello." I said softly as I looked over the pixie that just opened the door, she smiled at me her eyes were wide. "Come in, Oh I am Alice by the way. Bella will be out in just a couple minutes." She took the flowers out of my hand, "I'll put these in some water, don't worry I'll make sure Bella sees them." I almost chuckled at this woman, she was interesting. I remember seeing her at the bar the other night, she was almost protective of Bella when she saw Jacob Black was there.

I looked around the apartment a little bit, it was decorated pretty nice. There was a picture of Bella and Alice hanging on the wall, along with a picture of Bella, Alice, and the guy from Starbucks. I smiled, it was nice to see that she had some great friends in her life. I heard the bedroom door creak open and I heard the soft tap of shoes on the hardwood floor, I turned around and my jaw almost hit the floor. Bella was absolutely breath taking! I couldn't believe I was taking that girl out tonight. "Wow.." I couldn't help myself. I saw Bella's cheeks turn a shade of red and smiled, god she was cute when she did that.

Alice came bouncing out of the kitchen with the flowers in a vase with water, "Look what Edward brought you. I put them in water for you." She placed them on top of the entertainment center, right in between the pictures. They looked good there.

Bella shyly walked over to me, "Thanks. They are beautiful." She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, I couldn't help but stare at her. She smelled so good, like freesia, lavender, and strawberries. It was absolutely heavenly. "Are you ready? Are reservations are for 7:30 and it takes about an hour to get there." She nodded to me and grabbed her purse, "See you later Alice." She smiled to her friend and we walked out the front door of her apartment, I had no idea what to talk to her about and I was going to be in the car with her for an entire hour. _Shit Edward! Think!! _

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorite list! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I just live in my own little world **

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Edward led me to his car, it was a nice looking silver Volvo. I was impressed, safety and speed. He opened my door for me like a gentleman and I sat down on the black leather seat. I was impressed, the inside smelled of apples. I noticed an air freshener hanging on the rearview mirror; I absolutely adored the smell of apples.

Edward got in the driver's side of the car and turned the key. I had to admit, it was a little awkward. I really didn't know what kind of things to talk to him about. It had been a really long time since I had been out with anyone. "So Edward, tell me about what you do. How exactly do you know Emmett?" _Ugh, Bella! Why the hell would you bring up Emmett, soon to follow will be Jacob Black!_

Edward pulled out onto the freeway, "I work in advertising, for a rather large firm actually. My dad is one of the partners. Volturi Advertising. Carlisle Cullen is my father, and Aro Volturi is his partner who started the company." Edward paused while he switched lanes. "Emmett and I actually went to college together, feels like so long ago though."

Ah, good. I knew where Emmett went to college, something to probe more about. "So you went to WSU? You said you moved here from Chicago, are you originally from around here?" I hoped I didn't sound like I was playing twenty questions.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I grew up in Forks. Went to Forks High school, then right to WSU, after that I moved to Chicago for a while. Are you from around here?"

Ugh, here we go. "Well no actually." I kind of stuttered. "I lived in Phoenix with my mother, and went to Arizona State. After that I came up here to spend some time with my father Charlie, he's actually the police chief of Forks. Things happened and I stayed, now I kind of like it here. And I have a lot of good friends here."

Edward looked at me smiling, "You're Chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded. "Chief Swan is a good man, me and my buddies certainly caused him some trouble when we were teenagers." I just kind of looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow, I had a feeling I didn't want to know. I'm sure Charlie would be more than happy to tell me though.

**EPOV:**

I was quite happy how the conversation seemed to flow once we got it started, I was actually quite relieved. I hated awkward silences on dates and it was nice to know we could hold a conversation. It was almost 7:20 when I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant; I drove a little faster that I should to get us here right on time.

I quickly went around to Bella's side of the car and opened the door for her, she smiled at me. I watched her look up at the sign on the building, La Bella Italia. She turned back to me with an amused expression on her face, yeah the restaurant had her name in it. And yes, I semi did that on purpose. So sue me.

"Nice choice." She smirked, "Heard good things about this place though."

"I've been here a time or two, very good food." I replied to her as I opened the door of the restaurant for her she smiled as she entered. The lady at the booth smiled at us. "Welcome to La Bella Italia. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Cullen." I watched closely as she checked her list, I hoped they took care of my requests. She nodded once she saw us grabbed two menus and led us to our table, which was in the back part of the restaurant. Sure enough we had a beautiful view of the lake, nobody was seated next to us, and there was a ton of candles everywhere. I would have to remember to take care of that when I left the tip, but obviously dropping Carlisle's name didn't hurt any.

I quickly pulled Bella's chair out for her as she sat down I pushed her back in, the red returning to her cheeks. I absolutely loved that. I took a seat across the table from her.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe the trouble Edward must have gone to. We had a beautiful view of the lake, which I sat facing. There were candles everywhere and the lights were dimmed in the room, it was like we had our own little VIP area. I ordered the mushroom ravioli and Edward ordered chicken parmesan. The food was absolutely wonderful, and I was starting to feel the wine I was drinking.

It was when Edward excused himself to go to the restroom I heard my cell phone beeping in my purse. I had a text message from Alice. _Jake showed up at your apartment right after you left! Don't let it ruin your night, Edward is a keeper! I got rid of Jake for you._

_Shit! _Jake was at my apartment! That was not good! What had I done? I calmed down though, thanks mostly to the wine. I was going to enjoy my night with Edward come hell or high water!

Edward returned and we finished our bottle of wine, I felt just a little bit tipsy. Edward on the other hand looked perfectly fine. _Yup. He looked fine alright!!_

It was about 9:30 when we were getting back into Edward's car for the return trip, and my eye lids were getting pretty darn heavy. As he started up his car, the warmth of the heater, and the hum of the roads everything went black.

**EPOV:**

I thought it was cute that Bella fell asleep on the drive home. She felt comfortable enough with me to do that, then that was a good sign. I looked over at her and watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful to me, I knew I was falling in love with Bella Swan. I continued our drive back to Seattle, looking over at her every so often to make sure she was ok. The last time I looked over she had a slight smile on her face, I could only imagine what she was dreaming about.

Soon we were pulling into Bella's apartment complex, I gently nudged her away. "Bella, we're back at your place."

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, her face turning red. "Oh my god. I can't believe I fell asleep, I am so sorry. Must have been the wine."

I smiled at her, "It's ok. It was a long day, didn't mean to keep you out so late." I got out of the car and opened her door for her once she was out, I offered my arm to her which she gladly took. I walked her into the door of her apartment building.

She turned to face me once we got to her door. "I had a really great time Bella." She began chewing on her lip. "I hope that you would like to get together again." She looked up at me and I looked deep into her brown eyes as she nodded.

She reached up and pulled my face down to hers and she began kissing me, I returned her kisses. I hoped she wasn't drunk; I didn't want to take advantage of her. She eventually broke the kiss and smiled at me. "I would love to see you again Edward Cullen. Call me." Her eyes were locked with mine until she closed the door of her apartment.

_Wow._ I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and those soft lips as I walked out of the apartment building to my car, and just as I was getting into it I saw a black Volkswagen peel out of its parking space. It whizzed right past me. _What the fuck buddy, you almost ran me over._

* * *

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made this story a favorite! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I just enjoy creating havoc with the characters!**

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Alice was standing behind me when I turned around from closing my door, I almost jumped she scared the crap out of me. "Damn it Alice!" I scolded her, but then laughed and she joined me.

She put her hands on her hips, "Welllllll?" I hated when she dragged her words out like that. I could feel myself grinning though, "It was the best date I've ever been on!" Alice squealed happily and pulled me over to the couch. That's when the memory of her text came back into my head. "Alice, what happened here? With Jake?"

Alice sighed deeply, then looked me right in the eye. "That text you sent Bella, was not a good idea." I hung my head. "I don't know why, but Jake is convinced you guys are getting back together." I rubbed my now throbbing temples. "He was here, I just told him you were not. He wanted to know where you were, I wouldn't tell him. He left here in a huff." Alice began rubbing my back. "I told him he should probably go pester the girl he left you for, the one that was engaged." Alice giggled a little bit, and I couldn't help but follow suit.

"Oh Alice." I groaned, "I sure as hell hope that Emmett doesn't find out from Edward we were on a date." Alice nodded her agreement, and I continued to please her with a play by play of the date.

**EPOV:**

That wonderful kiss was still lingering on my mind, and I couldn't wait to take Bella out again. I was so happy and lost in my own thoughts that I was a little startled when my cell phone rang, and I was even more surprised when I saw who it was.

"Hello, McCarty!" I boomed, beating him to the punch. I wasn't prepared for the anger in his voice, "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Edward?"

I was completely confused, "What are you talking about Em?" I had never in my life heard Emmett get so angry. "Taking Bella out! What the hell Edward! Jake is freaking out, he's on his way to my house right now."

I sighed. It must have been Jacob Black in the black Volkswagen that almost hit me. "Him and Bella are done. Emmett, you said it yourself you didn't want to see Bella fall back into Jake's trap." I heard Emmett sigh on the other end of the phone. "And what the hell? Isn't he dating that girl with the legs that go on forever?"

"No, they broke up after he saw Bella at the club." Emmett explained, "Look Edward, I'm sorry. I am totally on your side, but I feel stuck in the middle. I know you would treat Bella a hell of a lot better than Jake would and better than Jake did!" There was the Emmett McCarty I knew!

"I'm going to see her again, Em." I had to get this out in the open now or never. "I really like her, she's a great girl." I knew Emmett wouldn't disagree.

"I know she is Edward. I swear to god, if you hurt her the way Jake did I will hang you up by your balls." Emmett laughed then suddenly stopped, "Shit gotta go, Black is here." The call disconnected. I replaced my cell phone in the center console. _This is going to get interesting._

**BPOV:**

Alice left my apartment at almost 1 in the morning; we both knew we were going to be seriously tired tomorrow. I knew I wouldn't have been able to get to sleep anyways, not after such an amazing night and then hearing about Jake coming here. I was having some serious anxiety.

I laid in my bed for what felt like an eternity before I finally fell into a very crazy dream filled sleep.

_Edward and I were walking along the beach at La Push, hand in hand. It was sunset and we stopped to watch it go down the rest of the way. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, and that's when Jake came flying up behind us. He pushed Edward, and the two got into a huge fight. Jake punched Edward right in the jaw, and he tumbled to the ground. I screamed and ran over to him, he was ok but was unconscious. I looked up at Jake with fury in my eyes. "Haven't you ruined my life enough Jacob Black!" I was breathing fire. "You didn't want me, remember? You thought that Leah was so special, special enough to ruin what we had together!" I marched over to him. "You think I would forget about Leah and forgive you? I think it's so funny she did to you what you did to me, she used you Jake. I hope it was worth it!" I punched him in his arm, but it hurt my hand. Jake growled at me, and grabbed me. He flung me over his shoulder and started walking down the beach.. away from Edward. I kicked and screamed…_

I jolted up in bed, my heart was thudding in my chest. My hair was damp with sweat, and it was never hot in my apartment. My blankets were tangled around my body and my pillows were tossed on the floor. I looked at the alarm clock, 7:15. It was set to go off in another 15 minutes anyways. I didn't want to go, I considered calling in sick today. But then what would I do? Sit at home and fret over this situation anyways! I was going to text Edward and see if he wanted to meet for lunch.

I crawled out of my bed and headed towards the shower, thoughts were running through my mind. I really really liked Edward, but why was I dreaming about Jake? Did I have unresolved feelings for him? I shouldn't, especially after how he left me. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head and enjoy the hot water beading down on my back and neck.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added to favorites! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I just enjoy playing the puppet master**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I headed off to work, I was feeling pretty tired and I knew it was going to be a long day. It was worth it though; I had trouble sleeping my mind drifting off to the situation at hand. I couldn't wait to get the latest scoop from Emmett at some point today. I got to work right away on my projects because I was hoping to cut out a little early today, and that's when I heard my phone vibrating.

It was a text from Bella, _Want to grab lunch today? _I sure wasn't going to turn down any opportunity to be with Bella, I needed a chance to talk to her about this weekend anyways. I wanted to take her for a slight walk up in the woods near my parents house and show her this beautiful meadow, take her to dinner, and then maybe bring her back to my place for a movie. That was if Jacob Black could keep his nose out of my business long enough. I texted her back Yes and to meet me at a café in between both of our offices, which she responded that she couldn't wait I couldn't help but smile.

**BPOV:**

I still couldn't figure out what I was going to do. I really liked Edward, and I defiantly had a love hate relationship with Jacob Black. For over a year I didn't have any interest in men because I would constantly see Jake's face if I even so much talked to a guy. Now here he was really haunting me, and I wasn't going to let him come between me and what could very well be happiness. However, unfortunately for Edward being alone for a year has enabled me to build a seriously big wall that he's going to have to get around, I sighed. _Why can't this just be easy!_

I was looking forward to lunch though; I wanted to spend more time with Edward. I figured that was a good sign. Alice and Mike have been yelling at me forever to open up, but I just couldn't. I just do not want to face the pain I went through, again. I think it would kill me.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and got back to work so that I was able to leave for lunch to meet Edward on time. The next time I looked up at my clock it was 11:45; I couldn't believe how the morning flew by. I didn't care that it was 12 yet, I left. I wanted to be at the café by 12. I hated this fucking job anyways, and I had resumes in with other companies. I was trying to use my degree so I could get a better paying job and not have to work at Starbucks every single Saturday of my life.

As I walked to the café which was a couple blocks away from my office, and since today was a nice day for a change I needed the walk. I needed to think, so many thoughts of Jake flooded my memory. Everything I did for him and how he just stepped on my heart and left me cold. I hated him for a long time, but Alice would always tell me that hate was just one step away from love. I knew deep down she was right, I loved Jacob Black for a long time after he put my heart in a blender and gave me back to me in a glass. My thoughts turned to Edward, he seemed like a perfect gentleman. He was everything that Jake wasn't, I liked him. I was not ready to let him in through the walls quite yet, he was going to have to prove himself to me. _Poor Edward, paying for the previous jerk's fuckup._

I finally arrived at the café and quickly looked around to see if I could see Edward anywhere, checked my cell phone and saw that it wasn't quite 12 yet, so he was probably on his way. I took a seat at one of the outside tables and waited.

**EPOV:**

I figured I would walk to the café, it was pretty close by. On my way I heard my cell phone ringing, and I pulled it out of my pocket just in case it was Bella and she was running late. I saw that it was Emmett, I knew I had to take this call. I flipped open my cell, "Hello?" I slowed my walking pace so I could get this conversation over and done with before I met up with Bella.

"Edward. You've got problems." I didn't like the tone in Emmett's voice. "What?" I heard him growl a little bit, "Seriously, Jake is pissed. He said he's not going to let you take Bella away from him." I snorted, "What? Since when is Bella even his? And why are we even having this conversation?" I didn't quite understand what Jacob Black was trying to prove. What? He wanted something he can't have all of a sudden? Bella was free to make her own choice, I was pretty positive I knew what her choice would be.

"Just be careful Edward, I don't want to see the two of you on the news or hear you are in jail for having a fist fight in public. Jake has a bad temper, so just watch your back." Emmett was trying to be a friend; I did feel bad he was caught in the middle. "Is he trying to threaten me?" This guy had some nerve.

"No. I think Jake just needs to cool down; he went to visit his family for a couple days out in La Push. I think he just needs some time away from the whole situation." Emmett said. "Alright McCarty, I gotta go. Meeting Bella for lunch." Before he could say anything I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. As I came up to the café I saw her sitting there at the table right outside the door. I stopped for a minute just to take her in, I took note of the red in her mahogany hair I had failed to notice the last time I saw her. I walked up to the table.

* * *

**A/N** **So what kind of trouble will Jake cause? I'm not trying to be so anti-Jake but somehow this story suddenly took on my life. LOL. Jake has become my ex.. well except my ex no longer talks to me, just resurfaces every 3-4 months.. and well Edward just happened to become the guy I can't seem to meet. Hahah :) Bella is living my feelings right now, but I don't know where this story is going to go.. but don't worry it is defiantly Edward & Bella.. I just want Edward to have to work for it. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and made this story a favorite! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I just dabble in Stephenie Meyer's creation.**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I had been lost in my own thoughts and didn't even notice Edward had arrived at our little meeting place until I heard the scraping noise of the chair being pulled along the cement. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, and smiled. "Hey there."

Edward returned my smile as he sat in the chair he had just pulled out from under the table. "Hello." He said softly in his musical voice, I almost melted into a puddle. I couldn't pull my eyes from him as I noticed the sun brought out the beautiful colors in his hair, red and bronze tones. It was definitely not like anything I'd ever seen before.

The waitress came along and gave us two menus to look at along with two glasses of water. I flipped through the menu, stealing glances at Edward. He didn't notice I was looking at him though, and a smile began to creep on my face.

I immediately realized I enjoyed spending time with Edward, he was starting to make me forget about walls, pain, and Jacob Black.

But I wasn't taking those walls down completely, not just yet. I might have lowered them, but it was still a pretty far climb.

I looked back at my menu, knowing the waitress would soon be coming back to take our orders.

**EPOV:**

I saw Bella peeking at me from behind her menu, and I thought it was pretty damn cute. Luckily, I had my menu in front of my face to hide my very large grin. The waitress stopped back at our table and took our orders and our menus, my only form of protection.

I took a sip of my water, not believing just how nervous I was. "Bella, I was wondering.." I paused for a moment, and she looked up at me with those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. "I was wondering, if you would like to go on a little hiking trip on Saturday after you are done working?" I wasn't going to give away all the details of the day I was planning out in my head.

**BPOV:**

Edward caught me by surprise when he asked about Saturday; it also made me a bit apprehensive. Not that I didn't want to spend time with him, but I was nervous about us spending a Saturday together. It was like a whole different ball game in terms of commitment, at least in my little world of Bella and her walls.

"S…su..sure." I stuttered. I HAD to get over my fear. "I should be done working by 2, and can be ready to head out around 3, is that ok?"

Edward nodded his approval, "I'll pick you up at 3 then. Wear some good sturdy shoes, too. Oh, and bring a change of clothes for dinner." He winked at me, "That's all the information I am giving you."

I smiled at him; the walls inched a tad bit lower. "Ok. I am looking forward to it." I was interrupted by the waitress bringing us our lunches.

I secretly wondered what Edward had planned for our little date on Saturday. _Did I just use the 'D' word? _I almost choked on my salad, and ended up having to take a huge sip of water. Edward eyed me suspiciously.

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye, wishing I knew what was running through her mind. She wasn't like anyone else I had ever met before. She was such a breath of fresh air.

The other girls I dated were like a carbon copy of each other. They seemed to want one thing, a fucking diamond ring on their finger. Most of them would start dropping hints after only about 8 months, while a few of them lasted a whole year.

I wasn't ready for the commitment.

That's why the only one who managed to make it 2 years decided she wasn't waiting and ran off with someone who promised to get her that shiny rock on her left hand.

Last I heard he drained her bank account, and then took off never to be heard from again. _Served you right, you stupid bitch._

I snapped back into reality and noticed Bella was talking to me. "I asked you how your sandwich was. Edward, are you ok?"

_Oh crap, you look like an idiot! _"Yeah, sorry Bella. Just kind of day dreaming." I managed to let out a chuckle, hoping to fool her. "The sandwich is great though." I took a sip of my water, trying not to let my cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

**BPOV:**

Edward was acting a little funny there for a second, walls raised a tad bit higher. I was being over-cautious and I knew it. Maybe his weirdness was just him being the same way, that's when I realized I didn't know much about his past relationships.

He pretty much knew my entire bad romance novel with Jake.

I would ask him on Saturday, it was only fair right? I'll show you my wounds, if you show me yours kind of thing.

I finished my salad just as Edward finished his sandwich and soup, then I checked my cell phone to see what time it was. 12:50. Wow. I had just enough time to make it back to the office, not that it mattered.

Nobody would notice anyway.

We stood up from our seats at the little round table. "Well, guess it's time to head back to the grind." Edward said as he threw some money down on the table. I nodded; deep down inside of me I dreaded this part.

**EPOV:**

I was about to test my boundaries with Bella.

It was time to say goodbye and I didn't think a little hug would be inappropriate. "I'll call you on Saturday when I am on my way."

She nodded in agreement, crossing her arms. Was she avoiding the inevitable?

I didn't care; I wanted her to know I liked her. I more than liked her, but I wanted to be slow and gentle with her. I knew the horrible crazy shit she's been through. I inched closer to her, and pulled her close.

She smelled sooooo good. I could smell the scent of strawberries in her hair which was now right under my chin.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, she uncrossed her arms. It was awkward at first.

She hugged me back.

I kept the hug short and sweet, even though I really didn't want to. When I pulled back, I saw a smile quickly disappear from Bella's face as her expression suddenly became serious again. "I'm looking forward to Saturday, Edward." She nervously waved to me and turned quickly scampering out of sight on her way back to work.

My inner self was doing a little dance.

**BPOV:**

I had to get out of there, my cheeks were blazing red. I had not expected that, not at all. Once I got around the corner where I knew Edward could no longer see me, my pace slowed down.

My breathing was heavy. It wasn't from my brisk walk, either.

Edward was making me feel things I hadn't felt in a really long time. Not since Jake. This was better than how Jake ever made me feel, even in the beginning of our relationship.

I gulped, the walls inched lower.

I quickly headed back to my office to get the afternoon over. I was going to have to get Alice to go shopping with me tonight; I needed a hiking outfit. I sent her a text, _Can you come over tonight?_

My mind wasn't on my work, at all. I stared at my phone. _Sure thing, See you at 6._ Alice's reply calmed me down, just a little bit.

The rest of the afternoon dragged. My eyes constantly checking out the clock in the bottom right hand corner of my computer screen, the minutes passed like days. I was never happier to see 5 o'clock roll around.

Jumping into my truck I checked my cell phone one last time, and headed towards home. I still felt like I was going to jump out of my skin.

When I pulled up to my apartment I almost kept on going, there was that fucking ugly Volkswagen Rabbit sitting there. The eyes on the figure inside bore deep into my soul.

* * *

**A/N – I am trying to perfect my writing, thanks to suggestions. I ran this chapter through a grammar checker and it gave me some suggestions, however it was just a freebie online one so I don't know how good it is. I am going to look into purchasing some software to help me with my writing, so please keep the suggestions coming! Thanks to all those who have been reading Coffee Girl!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**I just could have certainly used Jacob and his space heater powers during the big snow storm.**

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I had to try to ignore him, I knew what he wanted. He was going to tell me "Bella, I miss you and I'm sorry." I wasn't going to listen. I wasn't even going to look at him. That was the plan and when I finally unlocked my eyes from Jake's I climbed out of my truck.

I slammed the door shut for effect.

With my head down I walked towards my apartment, my cheeks began to blaze.

I heard the old door of the Volkswagen creek open, I knew that sound well. I heard it many times. It brought back memories of a time when things were much different. When I heard it shut I tried to pick up my pace, but my feet wouldn't cooperate.

"Bella wait!" Jake's voice boomed behind me, I knew he was on the other side of the parking lot but it sounded almost like he was right in my ear. I could feel my heart rate pick up, and then it happened.

Damn clumsiness, I tripped flat on my face. The palms of my hands coming into contact with the cement, I winced but didn't cry out. I heard Jake's footsteps increase in pace and they grew louder. He was getting closer, rushing over to me.

I tried to get up before he got to me, but that didn't happen. I soon felt his strong arms around my waist as he easily picked me up off the ground, turning me to face him.

"Are you ok?" I finally looked up at him; it was such a simple question. _No Jake! I'm not fucking ok! You left me here to rot, and now that I finally moved on and met an amazing man YOU COME WALKING BACK INTO MY LIFE._

"Yeah, I'm fine" is what I simply said out loud. I pulled my skinned hands out of his grasp. "What are you doing here anyways, Jacob?" I tried to sound annoyed and I think I did a pretty nice job of it.

**JPOV:**

Bella's question caught me off guard, _Yeah Jake what are you doing here!_ I knew I was being a complete asshole, but I didn't care. I wanted Bella back.

"I'm sorry Bella." The words stammered past my lips, "I miss you and I know you hate me.." I searched her face for a response. "You have every right to."

Bella refused to look at me and I didn't blame her.

"I know you went out with Cullen." I got a response from that alright. Bella's eyes shot daggers at me. "It's ok, just know that I am not giving up. I will get you back. So go and have your fun with Cullen for now." _Asshole Jake! What an asshole!_

Bella continued shooting daggers at me as I turned and walked back to my car.

**BPOV**:

I couldn't believe how much of an asshole Jake turned into! I didn't walk into my apartment till his car was out of sight because I was still in so much shock.

The Jake I knew and loved wasn't like that. I quickly pulled my cell out of my purse as I took the steps two at a time to my apartment door and while I was shoving the key in the lock I dialed Alice's number.

"I need you to come over, now!" I was out of breath, and I knew I sounded overly dramatic. I love how Alice didn't ask questions; she simply said she was on her way. I snapped my phone shut and went into my apartment.

Slamming the door behind me I sunk to the floor. The tears starting running and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. _Dammit Jake! You are an asshole and you broke my heart but you STILL get this reaction from me._

I had seen the Jake I knew and loved in his eyes, deep in his eyes. Time, money, and stress had changed him. His touch still sent electricity through my skin and that's what broke me. It had been over a year since I felt those hands touching any part of my body and those arms around my waist. On some level it felt good. It felt familiar. I almost longed for that again.

I was still sobbing when Alice came bursting in the door.

**APOV:**

I could hear Bella's sobs as soon as I hit her floor, I didn't even knock I just burst into her apartment. Immediately I was on the floor next to her soothing back her hair, "Bella, honey. What happened, what's wrong? Is it Edward?"

She shook her head no. I didn't know what to do for her, until she could tell me what was wrong with her. I just sat with her on the floor while she finally started to calm down.

"Jake was here…" she said between deep breaths. "He was such an asshole.." _What?? Why the hell was Jacob Black HERE?! Damn mongrel, I might have to do something about this now._

"See Bella, he IS an asshole. You are so much better without him, and look you have a chance with Edward." I hoped that mentioning Edward would pull Bella out of this slump.

She calmed down even more. "Yeah, Alice. You are right, but I need Jake to leave me alone!" She was getting angry, "Well what did he say? Why was he here?" I had a pretty good idea, it was probably the typical _I'm sorry and now I want you because I can't have you and I realized I still love you because you are moving on and won't be there waiting for me like a lost puppy_ ex-boyfriend shit.

"He said he was sorry and that he missed me." Bella said, the tone in her voice now slowly returning to normal. "Oh, and he said he's not giving up and I should go have my fun with Cullen for now."

I was fuming; no fuming wasn't even the word for it. I was going to rip Black's throat out. _Cocky fucking asshole!_ I stayed calm on the outside for Bella.

I was going to have to have a talk with Jasper, and we were going to have to put Plan B into effect starting immediately.

* * *

**A/N – So Jake wants what he can't have! Don't worry, Bella & Edward WILL prevail, it's just going to be a bit of a bumpy ride! Sorry about taking so long to update, I am on my last week of classes for my Associates Degree.. YAY! Then onto Bachelor's but I have some time off in between. Thank you guys as always for reading, reviewing, and making Coffee Girl one of your favorites!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I still just wouldn't mind taking full advantage of Jacob Black's body heat right about now. Brrr.**

**A/N: This chapter is Alice and Emmett's POV. It's going to give you a little insight to this group of people and how exactly they know each other and the dynamics between them.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**APOV:**

Once I managed to get Bella calmed down and she finally fell asleep, I snuck out of her apartment. I had to get in touch with Jasper, because this Jacob Black bullshit was going to end.

We were going to get Bella and Edward together if it killed us.

I hadn't seen the old Bella in a really long time, and when I was helping her get ready for her date with Edward she was back. The light was back in her eyes and the bounce was back in her step.

She was more excited than I had seen her in over a year, and I was not going to let Jacob Black take that away from her. Not again.

I would rather rip the asshole's throat out with my teeth. In fact, I smiled at the thought of that as I climbed into my car and started the engine.

I whipped my cell phone out of my purse and hit the speed dial for Jasper, and I prayed he wasn't still at the office. He had worked way too many late nights lately.

"Hey Babe." Jasper's beautiful southern drawl instantly calmed me and my anger towards Jacob Black fizzled just a little bit.

"Hey yourself." I replied, my voice instantly soft and flirty.

I cleared Jasper's haze from my mind, and got serious again. "Listen honey, we have problems. We need to take care of this Jacob Black situation."

"What's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked me the concern clear in his voice. I sighed. "Well, Jake is bothering Bella. He stopped by her apartment tonight, and said some stuff to her that got her really upset." I knew that'd get Jasper, he has a soft spot for Bella. He loves her like a sister.

"I know you have some pull with Emmett, since you guys are semi close." Jasper hated to admit that he stayed friends with Emmett McCarty after Emmett chose Jake over Bella.

I heard Jasper sigh into the phone, "Darlin' you know that's a rough subject for Emmett. He misses Bella; she was like his sister too. But he had that business with Jake, and he couldn't just abandon it." His voice was pleading with me, and I hated to hear that tone.

"I know Jasper, but can you at least get Emmett to TALK to Jake? This shit has to stop, and you know it as well as I do." I always had a way with getting people to listen to me; you had to when you were always looked at like a pixie.

"Alright darlin'." Jasper finally replied to me after a slight pause, "I'll see what I can do."

I smiled, "Thanks Jazz! Love you!" I snapped my phone shut and continued driving home, now trying to figure out how to get Bella over her "fear" of men and let Edward in. This was going to be the hard part.

**EmPOV**

I closed my office door behind me and locked it, I hated working late nights. Rosalie hated when I worked late nights, and it just put both of us in one hell of a bad mood. Thanks to Jacob's temporary insanity, I was the only man in the office.

I was growing more frustrated with my business partner every day; he was acting like a fucking child. Like a damn teenager.

He made his bed, now he should have to lie in it.

But he was my business partner, and this was my livelihood. What was I supposed to do?

My cell phone started ringing, and I almost groaned. It was either Rosalie calling to bitch at me or it was Jacob with more of his teenage love triangle drama. I pulled it out of my pocket and was surprised to see it was Jasper Whitlock calling.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I answered my voice full of relief.

"Hey Emmett, unfortunately this isn't a social call." Jasper's voice sounded a little bit stressed, and that was pretty unusual for him. Jasper was one of the most easy-going guys I knew. "You know Alice can be pretty persuading." Now it was my turn to be stressed, I knew this had something to do with Jacob Black and possibly Bella. I sighed. Heavily.

Jasper continued, "Well it sounds like you might know what I'm calling about then."

Sometimes I swore Jasper could tell how I was feeling.

"Jake stopped by Bella's apartment tonight, and I guess he said some things to her that really upset her."

I started to get angry now, what the fuck was Jake's problem.

"Alice is pretty pissed, and well Alice is an unstoppable force when she's pissed. We need to do something about this, and you know it as well as I do Emmett. Black isn't going to give up without a fight. He's one of the most determined sons of a bitch I ever met in my life."

I had to agree with Jasper, "Yeah, I know. What do you think we should do? Should I call Edward?"

I wanted to kick myself. I had the opportunity to kick Jacob Black's ass to the curb when we started our business. We had the backing of a couple private investors one being Edward's dad Carlisle. The thing was Edward wanted to become a third partner, which I had no problem with. Jacob Black wouldn't hear of it, and the irony is Bella convinced me NOT to let Jacob go. She told me they really needed this business to work so they could plan their wedding. Nice huh? Jacob never knew what Bella did for him, and he repaid her by treating her like shit. But then again, I abandoned her too. I abandoned my sister. "Emmett, you there?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my painful memory. "Sorry man, I zoned out for a minute. The plan sounds good. Let's do it, I just hope Edward is still up for this in the end." I replied, finally getting myself out of the chilly night air and into my car. Snapping my phone shut I started the engine and headed towards my apartment, I knew Rosalie would be waiting. My mind was still on Bella, _I'm going to make this up to you sis. I hope you forgive me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**I wish Alice and Jasper would save me from the horribleness of my ex and hook me up with a guy like Edward :-)**

**Chapter 17:**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

I was just getting settled in for the night, sitting on the couch flipping through the television stations. Nothing was on TV, nothing was EVER on TV. I was starting to wonder why I even bothered to have cable.

Then my thoughts turned to Bella, her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and her long flowing mahogany hair. I loved how the sunlight picked up the subtle shades of red.

I closed my eyes and began to think about how she looked at lunch. I couldn't wait till Saturday afternoon and I had Bella to myself. I wanted to know everything about her.

I had picked the perfect place to hike to; it was "my" meadow. I would always go there to think, and the setting was extremely beautiful.

I started to think about how Bella would look in my meadow setting, how the sun shining through the opening in the trees would bring out the red tones in her hair. I imagined her and I enjoying lunch, having a great conversation, and maybe just laying together looking up at the sky.

Oh hell, I'm a guy. You know what else I was thinking about.

I started to imagine how Bella would look naked, I was pretty sure she had a really nice toned body. I wanted to entwine my fingers in her hair while we kissed.

That's when I heard it.

Yup, I was defiantly going to throw it against the wall. I blindly reached for it on the end table beside my couch.

I was a bit surprised to see who was calling though, "McCarty! To what do I owe this pleasure?" I tried my best not to sound annoyed.

I wanted to get this over and go back to my little daydream about Bella.

"Edward, there's no easy way to put this." Emmett's voice was serious; I immediately sat up on the couch.

"What's wrong Emmett? Something happen to Rosalie?" I prayed she didn't leave him. He would be crushed.

Emmett sighed deeply, "No Edward, this has nothing to do with Rosalie or even myself. It has everything to do with Bella and Jacob Black."

I thought someone threw a knife in my back. _Please tell me they didn't get back together._ I would seriously have to bust his face.

I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin, "What about them Emmett?" I asked my voice very tense.

"Jacob was at Bella's tonight when she got off work. We all thought he was in La Push visiting with his family, trying to cool off. Nobody saw this coming…."

"Did he hurt her?" I interrupted Emmett, I had to know if I was going to go kill him or not.

"What?" Emmett asked the shock clear in his voice. "What! No! Edward, no. He just said some things to her that really got her upset. Alice calmed her down, but nobody knows where Jake is. He wouldn't hurt her though; he's not that kind of guy."

I stood up from my couch so fast that I almost got dizzy. "Are you sure about that Emmett?" I asked him, quickly scouring the room for my car keys.

I was going to Bella.

"Yeah Edward, Jake is acting weird but he would never do anything like that. Just calm down and we'll talk more very soon about this."

"Ok Emmett." I tried to act calm and collected, I'm sure Emmett didn't need anymore stress in his life.

I snapped my cell phone shut and finally found my car keys resting on the kitchen counter. I slammed my apartment door shut behind me and raced to my Volvo.

**BPOV:**

I woke up with a pounding headache; it was so bad I almost thought I could hear someone pounding on the inside of my head to get out.

That's when I realized it wasn't coming from inside my head; it was coming from my front door. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings and jump out of bed to race to the door.

Then I stopped in mid reach for the knob.

_What if it's Jake?_

I was frozen as the knocks kept coming, getting louder and more intense. My fear had me frozen. I couldn't even speak.

"Bella! Bella!" The voice on the other side of the door screamed, "It's me, Edward! Are you ok??"

I gulped. _Edward was here?_

Before I could stop myself, I quickly turned the knob on the door to reveal a much disheveled Edward.

His eyes lit up as soon as the door opened.

Before I knew it, I had been scooped up into his arms.

It felt so good; I wrapped my arms around him tighter. No words were exchanged between us, there didn't need to be any.

His body felt so warm against mine, his arms strong wrapped around me. I inhaled his scent and smelt the faint smell of the cologne he had worn that day.

He pushed me back so we were face to face, and I stared deep into his eyes. I was mesmerized by them, green with tiny flecks of gold by the iris.

Still no words were spoken.

The next thing I knew Edward had crushed his lips to mine, I was shocked at first but quickly I could feel myself filling with desire.

I parted my lips slightly to allow his tongue access and soon enough it found mine, while my hands found his hair and I grabbed it between my fingers.

He moaned softly into my mouth.

Our tongues continued to dance until I felt Edward pull back, he was panting. So was I.

"Not that I don't want too Bella." Edward said his palm on my cheek. It was the first words that had been uttered in what felt like forever. "I just feel like I would be taking advantage of you."

_Damn you Edward, for being a gentleman._

My hand immediately grabbed his hand that was still touching my cheek. I looked into his eyes, I knew he was right. I wasn't ready for this.

_And I do barely know you._

I sighed and nodded so Edward knew I was on the same page as him. "Can I ask you this though?"

"Anything." Edward replied to me, and he made my heart melt. I knew that I had some really deep feelings for this man.

_Jacob who??_

"Stay with me tonight." My eyes pleaded with him.

I got my answer when he got a huge grin on his face. "Bella, I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N – There you have it! The first lemon is coming, verrry soon. I just didn't want to make Bella look like some h00r. LOL.**

**Check out some of these other awesome fics that will keep you busy until the next update of Coffee Girl, which I promise I will try to do a lot sooner than this one!**

**Freeze Frame by Jewels64 - this is Edward/Bella and I just in love with her storyline!**

**Unattached by twilightsgrace23 - this is Jacob/Bella and I am in LOVE with her marine Jake. I want my own marine Jake! **

**Ohh.. and you can follow me on Twitter … MrsCullen1981**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 18:**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

The sound of my alarm clock was especially annoying to me this morning and when I rolled over to smack the snooze button and felt another hand beat me to it, I remembered why. I opened my eyes slightly and realized I was tangled up with my sheets and Edward Cullen.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

It had been a really long time since I've spent the night with someone of the opposite sex. Edward coming over last night to make sure I was ok had its effect on me.

The walls came down faster than the Berlin Walls.

I inhaled a deep breath of Edward filled air, it was honestly the best thing I've ever smelt in my entire life. I felt his arm snake around my waist and I felt so comfortable. So happy. So whole.

I opened my eyes slightly to take in the view of him. He was beautiful.

The sunlight coming in from the curtains lit up his bronze hair, his face looked peaceful.

I noticed the red digits glaring at me, I sighed.

Edward's eyes fluttered open, "Good morning." My heart melted into a puddle, it now belonged to this god lying next to me in my bed.

"Mmm.. yes, good morning." My eyes continued to drink in Edward, all of Edward. I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I started to feel the warmth in my center, and I knew I had to get out of this bed or bad things were going to happen.

Well, not bad. I just wasn't ready for that, even though my body was telling me otherwise. I decided it best for our first time together to not be rushed morning sex because I was already going to be late for work.

"I have to get up… ugh, work." I spat out. Edward chuckled, "I'll make breakfast."

My eyes were glued to him as he gently kissed me on the forehead, which sparked more of a response from my now traitor body. He got up from his spot on the bed and grabbed his t-shirt which was crumbled up on the floor; he pulled it over his head as he headed for the bedroom door shooting me one last glance and his signature grin before disappearing from my sight.

I sighed. What this man was doing to me.

**EPOV:**

The previous night's events came rushing back to me when I reached for the alarm clock and felt another hand reaching for it also.

_Bella._

I couldn't stop the smile from creeping up on my face. I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that I could for sure wake up to this woman for the rest of my life.

_Wait. What? Could this be the one?_

I closed my eyes again deep in thought, feeling out my emotions.

Then I felt eyes on me and I knew Bella was awake, my eyes opened once more. I was looking right into her deep chocolate-brown eyes. Part of me did not want this morning to end; I knew Bella had to go to work. I was already planning on taking the day off, the perks of working for family.

I needed to stop and have a nice long conversation with Emmett today. I was also planning on dropping Bella off at her office; she just didn't know that yet.

"I have to get up, ugh work.." Bella groaned, I had to chuckle. _Mental note: not a morning person._ "I'll make breakfast." I kissed her on the forehead and quickly got out of bed grabbing my crumbled up t-shirt off the floor before glancing at Bella once more. I was not about to let her protest this.

Stepping into her kitchen I realized this was going to be a bit of a challenge.

First, I didn't know where anything was. Secondly, I was not the world's greatest cook. _Scrambled eggs and toast it is! _

Luckily I found the eggs, bread, butter, and milk pretty easily. Finding the skillet was another challenge entirely. Once I found it, I heard the water in the shower kick on so I knew I had a little bit of time.

I found a bowl to mix the eggs and milk into before pouring them into the skillet while I put a couple pieces of bread into the toaster.

Now just NOT to burn the eggs. Not only would breakfast be ruined but Bella's apartment would have that horrible burnt egg smell for days. Been there done that.

Finding myself a spatula in a drawer I began to move the eggs around and get ready to butter the toast. Now I remembered why I usually just opted to stop somewhere to pickup breakfast.

As I was putting everything together on a couple plates I heard soft footsteps coming into the kitchen, "Smells good." Bella said sounding a little more cheery than a little while ago.

"You can't really mess up eggs and toast, right?" I said laughing while placing a plate in front of her and one at the empty seat next to her. Turning I grabbed the two glasses of orange juice I had poured and the bottle of ketchup.

I had to smile as Bella squirted some ketchup on her eggs, I had to admit I've never really seen to many women do that before.

She raised her eyebrow at me while I did the same and we ate our breakfast in silence. I couldn't help but keep glancing at her though. She was dressed simple but sexy, dark wash jeans and a simple white and blue top. She had on just a little bit of makeup, nothing too dramatic. All natural, just the way I liked it.

Once we were done Bella cleaned up the plates, and I put everything in the dishwasher. We worked so well together, it was almost like we had done it forever.

"So you ready to go?" I asked grabbing my keys off the table. "I was thinking about giving you a lift…." I trailed off not sure how she was going to react. "It's on the way back to my apartment anyways.." I threw that in for good measure, hoping not to come off sounded like an over protective crazy non-boyfriend.

Bella simply shrugged her shoulders, and grabbed her purse. "Ready when you are."

I noticed something a little off in the tone of her voice.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks for reading, adding to favorites, and reviewing!! After you are done reading this chapter check out these great fics while waiting for my next update:**

**Bedroom Confessions by JandMsMommy – awwwweeesssoommmeee story!! Read it! Read it!!**

**Sex and other Hobbies of my Roommate by MsSailorman --- great great story!**

**I changed my twitter account, yeah I know wtf? You can find me by newbornvampff now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Chapter 19:**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

"So are you ready to go?" Edward asked me as he grabbed his keys off the table. I was still on cloud nine from the night we shared together, it was better than some nights I spent with men that included sex. "I was thinking of giving you a lift…" his voice trailed off. "It's on the way back to my apartment anyway."

I had to admit, I was a little taken back by this.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my purse, "Ready when you are."

Edward silently led the way to his Volvo. The air between us had suddenly become tense, and it was completely my fault. _What is wrong with me? This is a wonderful man who is acting like he wants to take care of you, why can't you just let him?_

I wish my stupid brain would just shut up. The thought of going through the pain of another loss was so terrifying I just couldn't wrap my brain around it.

I flashed Edward a very weak smile as I climbed into the passenger seat of his Volvo.

_You better say something or you are going to lose this fine specimen of the male species._

Edward turned the key and the engine on the Volvo roared to life. Things were getting super uncomfortable super fast and that's not what I wanted at all.

I reached over and placed my hand on top of Edward's which was on the shifter. I smiled at him, "I'm sorry Edward. I'm just nervous is all." I gulped, wasn't honesty the best policy? "I'm just scared of getting hurt again." My voice was almost a whisper, but I knew Edward heard me. My eyes suddenly dropped to my lap where my other hand was pulling at a string on my jacket.

I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment; I desperately hoped I just didn't ruin what we had so carefully built over the last few days. The thought of Edward not being there caused a weight on my chest that almost made it impossible to breathe.

_Was I in love with Edward Cullen?_

**EPOV:**

"I'm just scared of getting hurt again." Bella's voice was so soft I barely heard what she said. Out of the corner of my eye I watched her gaze fall down to her lap to her hand that was pulling at a sting on her jacket.

What I wouldn't have given to not be in my car where my eyes had to focus on the road ahead. I was glad she had opened up to me and told me what was bothering her, it made me feel better. It made me feel like she was at least trying to open up to me and let me into her life.

Finally we stopped at a red light. I looked over at Bella, her face still looking down. Her hair had fallen down and was covering her face from my view. I reached over and gently pushed it behind her ear, seeing her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. I chuckled. I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me whether she wanted to or not.

Her eyes were rimmed red, she was crying. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do to you what he has done and continues to do to you. You don't deserve that." I said to her, looking deep into her chocolate-brown eyes.

She smiled at me, weakly, but it was still a smile.

The moment was completely ruined by the asshole behind me beeping his horn. Ok, so the light had turned green. _I was having a moment here, dammit._

I quickly had to turn my view back to the road and me and Bella continued the ride to her office in silence. I was fuming inside, and I couldn't wait to go talk to Emmett today. We were going to have a nice little chat.

When we got to Bella's office she finally looked at me again, her face was normal now. No sign of her tears were present, this made me extremely happy. I pulled up to the curb at the front, intending on leaving Bella out closest to the door so she wouldn't have to make a long walk.

"Thanks Edward." She said to me, now she was smiling her but her voice was still low almost a whisper. I smiled at her, "Anytime Bella, I'll pick you up at 5?" She nodded.

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I decided I needed to make a move and not let Bella walk into her office confused about how I felt about her. I leaned over in my seat and took her in the best hug I could muster with us being in my car.

After gently kissing her forehead I leaned back into my own seat, Bella smiled at me before getting out of the car. I noticed Alice standing by the front door of the office building waiting for her, Alice's face was pure excitement. I had to laugh before I pulled out of my parking space, heading over to speak to Emmett and a certain Jacob Black.

**BPOV:**

My nerves were eased just a bit when Edward hugged me before I got out of the car. I felt bad for being so weird with him, but I have been through so much. When I saw Alice was waiting for me, knowing we'd stop and grab a coffee before going to our respective offices it eased me a bit more.

I watched Edward's Volvo disappear from my sight before I turned towards Alice who was positively glowing. "Bella! You have some explaining to do!!" She said as she shook her pointer finger at me. I sighed, my cheeks began to burn and I'm sure they had become very bright crimson.

I put my hands up, "Alright Alice, let's go inside and get some coffee and I'll play twenty questions." I knew there was no point in even arguing with Alice; she was unstoppable.

We headed into the office building getting some curious glances from co-workers. I prepared myself to answer Alice's questions, silently thankful that we only had a limited amount of time before we both had to start work.

* * *

**A/N: So Bella is a little scared to get back in the game, can't blame her.. however, if I was faced with Edward wanting me, I'd get over it in a hurry. Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and adding to favorites. **

**Follow me on Twitter: newbornvampff**

**Check out my blog of little dittys: ****.com**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a very bad case of writer's block.**

**Chapter 20:**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV:**

After dropping Bella off at work I needed to swing by my apartment and grab a quick shower and a change of clothes. I was also going to grab a night bag because chances were I was staying at Bella's tonight.

_At least that was the plan._

I put a quick call in with my father, Carlisle and explained the situation and hopefully the plan. He was okay with it for the most part, and he said his previous offer always stood with Emmett. My dad knew Emmett was a hard worker and was dedicated to his business and making it successful.

He was also very excited to meet Bella, the woman who I couldn't stop talking about.

After showering and grabbing some stuff from my apartment I raced back out to my Volvo, destination Emmett and Jacob's office.

**BPOV:**

I sat down at the table with Alice cup of coffee in hand. I was nervous, and it was mainly because I knew Edward was probably going to go and confront Jake.

"So Bella, Edward dropped you off at work this morning." She raised one eyebrow at me and took a sip of her coffee. "Did he sneak in through your window? He wasn't there when I left."

I nodded, carefully considering my words in my head. This was not the time or place for verbal diarrhea. "He came after you left." I sipped my coffee, trying my best to act nonchalant. "Emmett must have called him and told him Jake had upset me." I shrugged my shoulders trying to put on an _it's no big deal_ charade. "He wanted to make sure I was ok."

Alice sipped her coffee again and made an "Mmhmm" noise. "Sounds like Edward is a pretty good guy. Protective though. Might not be a bad thing. I know Jasper knows him somewhat, only though Emmett though."

"So what's his story?" I asked Alice, hoping maybe she had some inside scoop.

"I really don't know." Shrugging her shoulders Alice explained to me, "Jasper never really talked about him all that much, even now."

I was a little disappointed and intrigued at the same time; I wanted to know what Edward Cullen's story was and why he felt the need to protect me from my crazy ex-boyfriend.

**EPOV:**

I pulled into the parking garage that was connected to Emmett's office building, I parked next to Emmett's Jeep and I spied the familiar yellow Porsche. _What the fuck was that black Volkswagen about? It must be his stalker mobile._

Taking a deep breath I climbed out of my Volvo and made my way to the elevator that would take me to Emmett's office and face to face with one certain Jacob Black. During the elevator ride I took several deep breaths, trying to focus. _I will not punch Jacob Black out. I will not punch Jacob Black out._ I imagined myself writing those words across a blackboard a million times. Humor was needed now.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts; I took a deep calming breath and stepped out as the doors opened. Emmett's secretary smiled at me brightly, "Good morning Edward, I'll let Mr. McCarty know you are here."

Emmett's flaming red-haired secretary Victoria picked up her phone and buzzed Emmett's office, "Mr. McCartney Edward Cullen here to see you."

_That might have been a bad idea to announce my arrival._

The doors to Emmett's office came bursting open, and I silently thanked my lucky stars that there were no clients sitting in the waiting area. Victoria jumped up from her chair gasping at the sudden loud bang as the doors hit against the walls, her coffee spilling all over her desk and keyboard.

I hear Emmett's voice yelling in the background but what he was saying never registered with me because out of nowhere Jacob Black was standing in front of me.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Cullen." Jake was absolutely seething; his hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Now that you have stolen Bella from me, you need to steal my job from me too."

I was not above punching him out, that's for sure but I was going to play my moves cautiously.

I stared him down, he was breathing heavy and almost growling.

Emmett appeared between us, "Bad timing Edward." He said softly to me. I knew he must have just finishing breaking the news to Jake.

He was out of the business, I was in. Emmett bought him out and my father bought in. Emmett was going to give Jake a check from my father today, and I was probably just salt in the wounds at this point.

_He deserved it. He deserved every last fucking thing he got._

What he's done to Bella has been completely unnecessary.

I was too busy looking at Emmett who was pleading with me through his facial expression to go away to brace myself.

_Pain._

I stumbled backward; it took me a few seconds to realize that the bastard had just sucker punched me.

_Ok, now you've really pissed me off._

Emmett groaned as I charged Jacob, knocking him to the floor. I was surprised by this because I had to admit, he was pretty damn built. We landed on the floor with a thud, knocking a painting off the wall which crashed next to us. I heard Victoria shrieking in the background.

"Get security up here to escort Jake out of here!" I heard Emmett yell, he must have spoken to a very freaked out Victoria.

"Fuck you Black. You only get what you deserve." I growled at Jacob who then tried to spit in my face.

"Very grown up." I stated simply before cracking him in the jaw, barely even feeling the pain shoot up from my knuckles. "And this one is for Bella." I hit him once more, which started a fountain of blood pouring from his nose.

I picked myself up off the floor as I watched Jake wince and grab at his nose, blood covering his fingers.

"What happened in here?" A husky voice asked, and I turned around to see three uniformed security men standing ready to grab someone or something.

"Mr. Black there attacked Mr. Cullen." Emmett spoke up stepping over into the middle of all the chaos. "Mr. Cullen simply acted in self-defense. Mr. Black is no longer working for this company, if you could please escort him and out and do not allow him entry."

One of the guards nodded to Emmett as two others grabbed Jake by his arms pulling him up off the floor his shirt now stained with blood. His eyes bored into mine, the look on his face was one of pure hatred. "This isn't over Cullen."

Emmett didn't hear Jake's last delightful exchange; he came over and patted me on the back. "Bad timing, but I guess this could have ended worse, right?" Chuckling he began to lead me back through the doors, "Well new business partner let's go see your new office."

Now the next order of business was to make sure Black stayed the hell away from Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Sorry for taking soooo long to update. I tried to write for this story, but I had a really bad case of writer's block which hopefully is ok now. It's also a little hard for me to be so Anti-Jake all of a sudden, since I have been recently consumed by his hotness (thanks to New Moon). Don't hate, I still love myself some Edward also. Team Switzerland. Lol **

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**My blog of one shots: www(.)newbornvamp(.)blogspot(.)com**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the music that is playing again since I have my power back on!!**

**Chapter 21: **

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV:**

My day at work seemed to drag on forever, I watched the minutes pass on the clock and they felt like hours. I hadn't heard from Edward all day, not even a text message. I knew he was going to Emmett and Jake's office, but that's about all the information I had.

_So out of the loop._

I had tried texting Alice a couple of times during the day and she knew nothing, Jasper wasn't scheduled to be at Emmett and Jake's office today. I was growing impatient, frustrated, and anxious. With me that was not a good combination. I tried my best to stay professional throughout the day with the customers, but I ended up barking at a couple of my co-workers.

They were starting to get accustomed to my mood swings.

I was never so happy to see 5 o'clock roll around in my entire life. I turned off my computer, grabbed my purse and clocked out within thirty seconds. Racing down the steps I grabbed the railing to keep from tumbling, I earned some curious looks from other people.

_I really must have been a sight. _

Approaching the glass doors that led into the building I could see the silver Volvo parked at the curb, Edward leaning against the passenger door of the car. Immediately I calmed down, at least he was still alive.

_Jake's temper._ I knew how bad it could be. He never acted out his anger towards me, but I've seen him do it to other people. Jake and I had to quit going to a few of our local dive bars thanks to his wonderful beer muscles.

I slowly continued towards the doors and to Edward, I was trying my best to not look like I had just been crazy Bella running down the steps full force.

I walked through the doors trying to be as graceful as possible, which was a feat in itself with me. Smiling at Edward I made my way to him.

"Oh my god!" the sight of Edward's face shocked me. He had a purplish bruise on his right cheek. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him closer to inspect the damage. "What happened? This wasn't Jake's doing, was it Edward?"

**EPOV:**

As soon as I saw Bella emerge from the building I braced myself for her reaction. I hoped that she wouldn't blame herself; she had nothing to do with my encounter with Jake it was completely my fault for going to that office building so soon.

She walked towards me smiling and my heart skipped a beat.

_She was worth everything. _

As soon as she was close enough to see the purple bruise on my cheek that stood out on my ashen skin she rushed over. "Oh my god." I winced as she grabbed my face and pulled it close to hers, "What happened? This was Jake's doing, wasn't it Edward?"

I couldn't exactly lie to her.

I just nodded, gently pulling my face away from her grasp. The bruise was still pretty tender, even her light touch made it throb.

"Don't get upset, please." I took her hands in mine, trying to reassure her. "Let's not think about it, not another thought okay?" She nodded her agreement while trying to calm herself; I could see the inner struggle going on.

I opened the passenger door for Bella and she climbed in, I made my way around ready to surprise her. "What do you say to a nice relaxing dinner out? Emmett and Rosalie would like us to join them in celebrating."

Bella looked at me confused, "Celebrating what?"

Putting the Volvo into drive I pulled out of the parking lot, destination Bella's apartment. I figured she wanted to change and possibly grab a shower, plus I wanted to drop off my night bag.

I turned to Bella quickly; she was still staring at me. I could no longer fight the grin that was playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Some business changes, for the better." My eyes darted back to the road as we merged into the interstate. "Jacob Black is out, and I'm in."

Bella gasped, which wasn't exactly the reaction I was looking for.

**BPOV:**

I couldn't believe what had transpired today. This was what Emmett wanted to do years ago when I begged him to give Jake a second chance because we needed the money to start our lives together.

"Oh my god Edward." That was about all I could muster, I could sense Edward's gaze on me but I wasn't ready to look him in the eye. Not yet anyways.

I tried to make myself think that it was all water under the bridge, which it was. Time had passed; Emmett could have kicked Jake out of the business after he left me. It was Emmett's choice to keep him so long.

I felt like complete and utter shit.

"It's my fault that this didn't happen sooner." I still was not strong enough to meet Edward's eyes with my own. My face held the look of shame and I didn't want him to see it.

I felt a hand on my knee, "Bella. I know all about it."

His words comforted me and I finally looked up to him, was that love I saw in his expression? _No. It was too soon for that, or was it?_

"Emmett told me what you did for Jake. How you convinced him to keep him, give him a second chance." His voice was soothing me. "Nobody blames you for what happened. Emmett loves you like a sister, he's missed you."

A single tear slid down my cheek, "I've missed him too." A smiled formed on my face as I took Edward's hand in mine and our fingers intertwined.

We pulled the Volvo into the parking lot of my apartment building; my eyes instantly did a search for a black Volkswagen Rabbit or a Yellow Porsche.

I had a strange nagging feeling that this whole Jake situation wasn't over yet. I knew Jake better than anyone. He was not going to give up without a fight, and he might have gotten one fight over his job. I knew he wouldn't give up till he confronted Edward at least once more and try to prove to me I needed to be with him again.

I pushed Jake to the back of my mind as Edward and I made our way into my apartment so I could get ready for a relaxing night on the town and then home to hopefully enjoy the feeling of the walls being torn down and burned.

* * *

**A/N – We are entering the home stretch here with this one! Glad everyone likes it and I appreciate the reviews! They are my joy in the mornings when I open my email. **

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**Remember, reviews are better than dinner with Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie. **

**So will Rosalie be a total bitch to Bella? Next chapter is dinner time!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 22:**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

I felt my cell phone vibrating in the pocket of my pants; I knew who it was before I even looked at it. Once I heard the sound of the water start in the shower I knew I could talk without Bella hearing me. I didn't want to worry her, what we were about to do was for her protection only.

"Em. What's the scoop?" My voice low and hushed even though there really was no need.

"We don't know where he went, Edward. Don't worry about it; I really don't think he would do anything to hurt Bella. I honestly think he might have went back to La Push this time for good, went home to lick his wounds."

I sighed, "Hope you are right Emmett. We'll see you guys in a bit. Is Rose cool with this? You know, cool with Bella?" Emmett had filled me in on the fact that Rose didn't care for Bella when she was dating Jake.

"Yeah, man. I told you, it was because Rose couldn't believe Bella would let a man rule her the way Black did. She didn't like the fact that Bella didn't have any self-respect, that's Rose's words not mine. We'll see you guys soon."

I flipped my phone shut.

**BPOV:**

I was excited to see Emmett and even to see Rosalie. It had been a long time since I had been with the two of them, having Edward by my side this time was going to feel weird but I was determined to get used to it. I felt awful that Jacob had punched Edward in the face; I knew Jacob's temper and was just glad he didn't do a lot more than just a black eye.

I let the hot water fall down my back and it felt so good against my aching muscles, I had been so tense today waiting to hear something. I would have to see if Edward was up for giving me a back rub when we got back from dinner.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big thick fluffy towel. Mentally I was going through everything in my wardrobe and trying to think of the perfect outfit, I wished that I could just get Alice to appear out of thin air and work her magic.

Exiting the bathroom on my way to my bedroom I snuck a glance into the living room where Edward had waited. He looked tense and was doing something with his phone; it looked like he was sending a text message. Watching him pace back and forth, I couldn't help but worry that something was wrong. I had a feeling it had to do with Jacob, but I tried my best to hold out hope it was just something to do with his new position at Emmett's company. I remembered Jake being just as tense and frustrated having to deal with non-paying tenants who were months and months behind in rent.

Quietly I continued on my way to my room to get ready so we could go and get out and take Edward's mind off of whatever was bothering him.

I ended up choosing a simple black dress and a pair of black heels. Black was always a safe choice with me, I didn't have to worry about clashing colors or committing a fashion faux pas. I swept my hair up in a nice up do and had a few curled tendrils framing my face, I put on more makeup than was my normal and was extremely excited that I had successfully gave myself a smoky eye. Glancing in the mirror once more and giving myself a second approval I headed out into the living room.

**EPOV:**

My jaw almost hit the floor when I saw Bella emerge from her bedroom; she was absolutely breathtaking in her black dress. I gave her a slight bow, hoping to break the tension and start things off on a humorous note. "My lady, you look divine."

Bella's cheeks instantly turned bright red, and I chuckled. "Ready to go?" She nodded and grabbed her bag off the small table next to the door. We headed out to my Volvo.

I could sense that Bella wanted to say something but was holding back. I didn't want her to feel that way with me ever, I was here to listen and talk to no matter what was wrong. "Are you ok?" I hoped that maybe if I gave her an opening she would talk to me.

Glancing over to her I could see the words at her lips begging to be spoken, she sat in silence just staring out the window fighting her urge to speak. "You can tell me anything." I urged even more, but also was prepared to drop the issue if I had to.

"What was wrong earlier?" Her voice full of concern. "I saw you with your phone when I got out of the shower. Is everything ok?"

Now it was my turn to struggle with words. I didn't want to tell her we were trying to track Jacob. I didn't want her to be upset or scared, but at the same time I wasn't going to lie to her. Lying is just as good to a relationship as lack of communication. "I was talking to Emmett, and then I had to text a friend of ours. We just want to make sure this shit with Black is over."

I saw Bella's muscles relax, and I was glad. I was here to protect her, no matter what.

**BPOV:**

I was thankful that Edward told me the truth, I knew he'd be there for me and I was planning on relaxing tonight and catching up with old friends that I had missed terribly.

I still feel a little nervous as Edward parked the car in the parking lot of the restaurant. I knew that Rosalie didn't care for me much, I never knew why. She was never rude to me she just never really spoke to me.

Edward opened my door for me like a gentleman and I took his hand as we walked into the restaurant, spotting Emmett and Rosalie we walked over to the table. Edward gently squeezed my hand in reassurance before I had to let go and take my seat.

Before I could sit down I felt myself being picked up in a huge bear hug. "Bellsy! I have missed you." Emmett twirled me around. "I missed you too Em." I really truly meant that. Emmett was like a big brother to me for so many years; it hurt so badly when he stopped talking to me. I knew his intentions were not to harm me, but they had all wanted to see me escape Jake. Keeping me close to them would have kept me close to Jake.

Emmett finally released me only to be scooped up into another pair of arms. I could tell it was female, and it must have been Rosalie. "I've missed you Bella. I'm so glad that you and Edward found each other, but I just really glad that you aren't with that fuckup anymore." Rose had whispered those words into my ear so that neither one of the men heard her. Rosalie was never ever sentimental, and I'm sure she had no plans to tarnish her tough girl image. After breaking the embrace with Rose I saw her shoot me a quick wink before I took my seat.

I was happy and content, back with old friends and Edward by my side. I didn't think anything could happen to take me down from my high.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks to all of you for sticking with this story!! Remember the end doesn't come until you see those dreaded two words "THE END" or Epilogue! We're not there yet, but we are getting close.**

**I have made a facebook page for my fanfiction. If you are on facebook search for "newbornvamp fanfiction" You should see my big red eye profile pic pop up! **

**Remember, reviews are better than being bear hugged by Emmett!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Chapter 23:**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

I was seriously floating on cloud 9 right now. Dinner with Emmett and Rosalie went extremely well, I had been nervous about Rosalie's reaction to Bella but it seemed she was okay with everything and her old feelings towards her was nothing but water under the bridge.

Bella and I left the restaurant arm in arm, a slight buzz from the wine and feeling full from a very good meal. We said our goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Do not hesitate to call me." Emmett whispered in my ear while the girls were saying goodbye. His voice low, he didn't want either of them to hear us.

I nodded. "Sure thing. I just hope that Black had enough sense to run back to La Push with his tail between his legs."

Emmett laughed softly, which was completely unlike him. Emmett was loud by nature. "I know Black pretty good, Edward. That's the last thing he will do. He's not going to go running until he accepts that fact that he's been defeated. In his eyes the battle might be lost, but the war isn't over."

That single sentence filled me with dread. I knew Emmett was trustworthy; he'd been working with Jacob for years.

I felt a slender arm snake around my waist, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ready to go?" Bella tried to hold back a yawn, and I realized that it had been indeed a long day for both of us. I placed my hand around her tiny waist, "Goodnight guys. Thanks for the lovely evening." Turning I led Bella back to my Volvo which was parked a couple of spaces away from Emmett's Jeep.

I opened the passenger door for Bella and she gladly sat down, "That was fun Edward. We'll have to get together with Rose and Emmett again, and soon." She smiled up at me; I couldn't help myself at this point. I didn't know if it was the wine of it was downright my attraction to this woman.

I leaned in the car and crushed my lips to hers, getting a moan in response.

**BPOV:**

Rosalie pulled me aside once all of us were in the parking lot. My stomach did a slight flip-flop, even though I knew the air between us had been cleared earlier.

"Bella. I just want to apologize."

My jaw almost hit the cement.

"I'm sorry I judged you, it was more of a judge on the dog you were with. It was unfair to you, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Rose, apology accepted." I smiled and we embraced. It was nice to be able to finally call Rosalie friend.

I started walking off towards Edward and Emmett after our embrace, but Rose's hand on my arm stopped me and pulled me back. "Let's do this more often, okay? Maybe we can even get together without the boys?"

I must have beamed with happiness, a _new shopping partner for me to drag along on Alice's outings._ "I would love that Rose, you have to meet my friend Alice. I think you two will really hit it off." Rosalie smiled at me, "I'd like that."

On that happy note, we headed over to our men. I looked at Edward, drinking in his beautiful features. That chiseled jaw was going to be the death of me, and this man was mine.

_At least I was pretty sure he was._

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him, taking in the smell of his cologne. "Ready to go?" I tried my best to fight a yawn that was creeping up on me, not doing a very good job. Edward gently placed his arm around my waist; I scooted even closer to him at the feel of his touch.

"Goodnight guys, thanks for a lovely evening." Emmett and Rosalie said goodnight as well and Edward turned us towards his Volvo where he opened the passenger door for me and I sunk down in. It felt so good to know we were on our way home.

The conversation I had just had moments ago with Rosalie resurfaced in my mind, "That was fun Edward. We'll have to get together with Rose and Emmett again, and soon." I smiled up at him, his bronze hair shining in the moonlight.

Edward smiled down at me, and the next thing I knew he was leaning into the car and his lips crushed to mine. I moaned. I had anticipated this all evening. I gently took Edward's bottom lip in between my teeth and gently bit down, earning a moan in response.

Edward pulled away.

_Wait. What. Just. Happened?_

"I'm sorry Bella. I feel like I am taking advantage of you right now. Let's go back to your place and we can talk about this." He gently shut the passenger door before I could respond. _Did I just get rejected?_

I couldn't stop the hurt and embarrassment from welling up inside of me. I looked down at my lap and pulled at a non-existent string on my dress. I felt the car rock gently as Edward slipped into the driver's side and gently shut his door; I didn't even look at him as he started the engine and drove us out of the parking lot and to the highway.

**EPOV:**

_Dumbass Edward. Dumbass move. _

It wasn't my fault my parents raised a gentleman. I wasn't sure if Bella was ready to take that step with me, and I feared that it was simply a reaction to all the Jacob Black drama that was happening in our lives right now.

I needed things to settle down before I felt right about us taking that step in our relationship. Not that I didn't want to. _Oh god, how I wanted to. _I also had a feeling I would be sleeping on Bella's couch tonight and not curled up in her bed with her warm body next to mine.

_Ah, yes. Way to fucking go Edward! _

The silence of the car ride back to Bella's apartment was outright deafening; it was the loudest silence I had to sit through. Ever.

As soon as I put the Volvo in park, I turned to Bella to try to explain but she had already opened the door and was out of the car. This panicked me because I had no idea if Jacob Black could be lurking in the shadows.

"Bella! Wait!" I yelled for her as I quickly grabbed my keys and jumped out of the Volvo, my eyes quickly scanning the dark parking lot.

"Save it Edward." She yelled back at me as she hit the door that would lead her inside, and I hoped to safety. Slamming the door to the Volvo I followed her in hot pursuit.

That was until I ran into something hard, which felt oddly like a fist in my face.

I collapsed with a thud to the ground, "Trouble in paradise already Cullen?"

_Shit._ My head was spinning and I promptly passed out.

* * *

**A/N Thanks everyone for sticking by this story. I am having a HARD time writing these final chapters because they are so anti-Jacob. Lol. That was never the intention of this story when it started, but alas that's the direction it went.**

**Twitter me: newbornvampff**

**If you are facebook do a search for Newbornvamp Fanfiction ! **

**Reviews are better than Edward waking up mad as a hornet!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 24:**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

I slammed the door that led inside my apartment building behind me, maybe I was acting a little dramatic but I didn't care. _I was a girl who was hurt and embarrassed. _

I paced back and forth, listening intently at the hallway outside my apartment hoping to hear eager footsteps coming up the steps followed by a knock at the door, and an apologizing Edward on the other side. I would open the door and he would sweep me into his arms, and he would plant a kiss on my lips and mean it.

I stopped pacing and placed my ear against the door, and I could swear I heard crickets chirping.

I turned and huffed back to my couch where I threw myself into the mound of pillows. _He left. He should leave. It's better this way._

I had to tell myself something, I knew Edward was too perfect for me the minute he walked up to my counter at Starbucks. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes threatening to spill over at any second.

_Knock. Knock._

It was like music to my ears, my face immediately shot up from the pillow I was about to ruin with runny makeup.

_Knock. Knock._

I bounced off the couch straightening my outfit, as I put my hand on the knob what I wanted to say began forming in my head. "Listen Edward, I'm sorry that I over reacted…" I yanked the door open and stopped mid sentence.

It wasn't Edward standing at my door, it was Jacob Black. "Bells. I need to talk to you."

Slowly I backed away from the door to allow him entrance, I knew he was coming in whether I wanted him to or not. I knew one thing, Jacob wouldn't hurt me. Jacob had a horrible temper, yes, but he never ever once even raised his voice to me in anger. We had some pretty intense fights but not once did he ever get more than a stern tone and a clenched jaw with me, he'd always go take it out on a punching bag we kept in the spare room. If a guy made him mad though, anything was bound to happen.

"Jacob. Where's Edward?" I backed up till I was seated on my couch, pulling a pillow and clutching it over my lap.

I could sense the anger that saying Edward's name caused Jacob, but he kept is calm demeanor.

"He's napping. Can we forget about him for just one minute please Bella?" Jacob slowly made his way towards me; our eyes locked neither of us daring to blink.

"I'm sorry." With those two words he sunk down on his knees in front of me. "I wish I could take it back, Bells. I really do. It was the dumbest mistake I've ever made in my life. I never stopped thinking about you, or loving you. It's always been you."

Jacob's face was wet from the tears that were running down it, while part of my heart did ache for him I knew I could never really forgive him for what he did. Not to mention the black eye he gave to Edward, and whatever it was he did to him tonight. My heart not longer yearned for Jake, it belonged to Edward.

_Fuck. Where the hell WAS Edward?_

"Jake." My voice was barely audible. "I just… I just can't…" I watched his eyes clench shut, "I'm sorry."

We both jumped as a booming sound filled my apartment.

"Get. Away. From. Her. NOW."

I looked up in shock, Edward had fresh blood on his shirt and his nose was now purple to match his eye. I pulled my legs up under me on the couch as Jacob spun, his hands clenching at his sides.

I was at least relieved that when my neighbors called the police, and I knew they probably had by now at least it wouldn't be Charlie coming to my rescue.

**EPOV:**

My head was fucking pounding, and I could feel the warm wetness on my neck and collar. I pulled myself to a sitting position and spit the blood out of my mouth.

"Are you ok?"

_Shit. How long was I out._

I looked up to see an elderly man standing over me. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, son. Can I call you an ambulance?"

I pulled myself up to my feet, gritting my teeth against the pain trying desperately not to show it. "No, please. It's ok. I'm just going to go up and check on my girlfriend."

I wasn't about to be taken away to a hospital while it was very possible Jacob Black was in Bella's apartment, I was 99.9% sure that's whose fist I kissed a little while ago.

Taking the steps two at a time, I wasn't taking any chances. Once I got to Bella's apartment the door was closed, I was going to take a big chance here.

Either I was about to make a fool of myself and burst into Bella's apartment and Jake not be there which would probably result in her never wanting to see me again. Or Jake was going to be there and he was going to learn not to mess with Edward Cullen or Bella ever again.

The consequences of both scenarios played out in my head and I decided that if the first were to happen, Bella may eventually forgive me especially after she sees the bloody messy state I'm in.

I couldn't think about it anymore I turned the knob on the door and pushed it open with all my might. The scene before me enraged me, Bella was sitting on the couch and Jake was kneeling in front of her his head down.

For a second I almost felt bad for him because I could tell he was devastated. _He has nobody to blame but himself Edward. Go on. Claim Bella NOW._

"Get. Away. From. Her. NOW." The anger in my voice almost scared me a little bit; Bella looked up at me shocked.

Jake reacted quickly and got to his feet and spun to face me. I could tell his eyes were red and he was a broken shell of a man, but once again this was the bed he made so now he had to lay in it.

We squared off; both of our fists were at our sides. I saw Bella had almost curled herself into a ball on the couch.

_I really wished she didn't have to see this._

"I think you broke my nose, asshole."

Those were the last words that were spoken before Jake lunged towards me, pinning me against the wall. Now, Jake was obviously stronger that myself but the adrenaline that was flowing through my veins had other plans tonight.

I was able to break free from his grasp, my fist connecting with his nose with pure vengeance.

"Fuck!" He screamed his hand reaching up, blood coating it.

He lunged towards me again; we hit the floor with a huge thud. A picture from Bella's wall hit the ground with a crash the glass in the frame breaking.

"Ok! That's enough! STOP IT!" Bella was screaming.

I knew this was hurting her, but we needed to get rid of Jacob Black once and for all. There was a scuffle on the floor, but he was just too over powering.

"Alright you two. Break it up NOW. You are both coming down town. We'll work this out."

The sound of another male voice in the room caused Jake and I both to freeze mid-fight. Standing over us was a couple of cops.

_Great. Just fucking great._

_

* * *

_

**A/N – Hey everyone! Thanks for the love shown to this story. Only a couple more chapters to go! **

**Leave the love. *hugs to you all!***


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 25:**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

I watched on helpless to do anything as the cops handcuffed both Jake and Edward and took them down the steps. Edward shot me an 'I'm completely sorry' look before the police escorted him out of my apartment closing the door behind them. I figured that one of my neighbors would call the police; they are the type of people who do not like to be disturbed.

Quickly I headed to my window to watch as they placed Edward and Jake in the same squad car.

_Thank god they are handcuffed._

I grabbed my cell phone off the table and quickly dialed Alice's number. She answered with a sleepy "Hello."

"Alice hold on a second, I got to get Mike in on this one you are never going to believe it!" I hit the call button again and dialed Mike's number, right I now I was in desperate need of my two best friends. Mike's flamboyant voice came across loud and clear, I didn't figure he'd be sleeping. "Bella! Stranger, what's shaking?"

"Hey Mike." Alice chirped.

"Ah, a three-way with my two favorite gals! What's going on this late Bella dear?"

"Well." I sighed, "The cops just came here and arrested Edward and Jake for having a fist fight in my apartment."

I thought the line went dead for a second before Mike burst out laughing, "No shit Bella? Lucky for me Alice filled me in on your man drama. But I never dreamed this would happen! I'll be right there; we're going to have to go bail out the boys!"

"I'll be over too Bella. Just let me throw on some clothes." I could hear a groan of protest from Jasper in the background before the line finally did go dead as both Mike and Alice hung up their phones.

**EPOV:**

I was extremely pissed that they put me in the same squad car as Jacob Black. I didn't even give him the pleasure of saying anything because I was not going to incriminate myself even further. I figured that Bella was probably beyond pissed at me, and I was going to have to express to her this was not my usual nature. In fact, this was the first physical argument I'd ever been in.

I watched the scenery blur around us as we made our way to the police station, I was completely lost in my thoughts. I had to admit I was at least a bit thankful to Jake for not saying anything during our trip; the last think I needed to his was his voice. At this point it was almost like nails on a chalkboard.

After we reached the station and both Jake and I were being helped out of the car by the arresting officers, he leaned over to me. "You win Cullen. As much as I don't want to say it, you win." The cop yanked Jake away from me and out of the door of the cruiser. I was completely dumbfounded.

_What happened in that apartment before my dumbass barged in? Maybe Bella had the situation handled._

I would have given myself a smack on the forehead if my wrists were not cuffed behind my back. We were led into the station and shoved into a couple of chairs in the office. "We're going to un-cuff you guys, any problems and you are both in the cell till tomorrow." The officers released the binds on our wrists, and then went about the business of getting together the necessary paperwork.

"She loves you Cullen. Not me, not anymore. If you hadn't interrupted our conversation I would have been gone and we wouldn't have to be here in this shit hole."

_Shit._ I guessed that Bella wasn't going to come and bail me out?

**BPOV:**

Alice, Mike, and I piled into my truck and headed off towards the police station. I was a little unsure about how I felt about Edward at this point, if he would have only given me a chance before over-reacting. Maybe he was just a little too overprotective, but then again he did have blood all over himself. No doubt that was thanks to Jake.

As we drove down the highway, Alice pulled out my phone and dialed Emmett's number. She explained the situation to him and assured him we were going to try to get the charges dropped and bail them both out, but they wanted him to come and pick Jake up. I wasn't about to drive them both back to my apartment, then we'd be right back at square one.

I pulled my truck up right outside the police station. Alice and Mike both patted me on the back, "It's going to be ok Bella dear. You'll see. I'm sure this all Jake needs to finally leave you alone."

_Oh Mike, if you only knew the conversation we had prior to Edward barging in. I ripped his heart out of his chest, held it beating in front of his face and then squished it._ Well not really, but that's what it sure as hell felt like.

We piled out of the truck and through the front door of the police station. I saw them both sitting there, at least the handcuffs had been removed. Both of their shirts stained with blood and two very swollen and purple noses, and Edward still had a purplish greenish bruise from their last encounter.

I didn't get why these two were fighting over me, I was nothing special. I was just me, plain Jane Bella.

I turned my attention back to the officer who was now eyeing the three of us curiously. "I'm here to post bail on these two. It was my apartment they wrecked."

The officer looked back at Jake and Edward before turning his attention back to me, "Ma'm come back here please, have a word with the lieutenant."

**EPOV:**

My spirits lifted when I saw Bella, my beautiful Bella walk through the door of that police station. My heart filled with hope because at least I knew she didn't hate me. Jake said nothing, he had said enough. I actually felt a bit bad for him, as I knew the pain he must be feeling.

I watched as the officer led Bella to a back office and the door was closed behind her, I would repay her whatever it cost her to bail both of us out. I guess I owed Jake that much for finally stepping aside.

Minutes passed like what seemed hours as I watched the second-hand tick down on the clock and nobody had emerged from that room. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath saying a silent prayer that this nightmare would be over pretty soon.

"You two are free to go."

The voice of the officer pulled me back to reality, and I opened my eyes to see Bella standing behind him.

I stood up from my seat and watched Jake stay seated; I walked over to Bella and pulled her into my embrace. "Thank you, and you have no idea how sorry I am that had to happen in the first place."

"It's ok Edward. We'll talk about it later. Can you wait outside for me? I just think I need to say goodbye to Jake."

I nodded and slowly released her before reluctantly walking outside. I knew she had to do this, it was only right that they did get to say a proper goodbye.

**BPOV:**

I entered the office of the lieutenant for the Seattle police department. " I'm lieutenant Smith. Good evening, Mss.."

"Miss Swan. Bella Swan, my father is the chief of police out in Forks." I prayed that dropping Charlie's name would help me; I wasn't sure how involved with the Seattle police he had been.

Lt. Smith looked up at me, "Charlie Swan's daughter? I used to work with your dad out in Forks, he always talked about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand and I fought back the urge to do a fist pump, this evening might just get back on track.

"Listen, Lt. Smith. There's been a bit of a misunderstanding. It's just a case of scorned love, you know how that is?" I tried my best to bat my eyes innocently at the lieutenant.

He chuckled, which was a good sign. "If I remember correctly, wasn't a certain Mr. Black your fiancée? At least the last time I saw your father it was."

My cheeks blazed, and I nodded. "Yeah. Well, things have changed and Mr. Black just couldn't let go. But I can promise you, this will not happen again."

Lieutenant Smith rubbed his chin and studied me, "Listen, I will let these two guys go only because I owe your father a favor and I know he'd never collect on it himself. They better not be back here or they won't be leaving so easy next time."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Lieutenant Smith led me back out into the waiting room. Edward's eyes were closed when we walked up to them, "You two are free to go." Lieutenant Smith informed them and Edward slowly stood up from his seat nodding to the officer. I noticed Jake stayed in his seat, refusing to look at me.

Edward pulled me into his arms, and it felt good. "Thank you, and you have no idea how sorry I am that had to happen in the first place."

There was something I knew I had to do, and I was doing it whether Edward liked it or not. "It's ok Edward. We'll talk about it later. Can you wait outside for me? I just think I need to say goodbye to Jake." Edward nodded and I watched him slowly make his way outside before I turned back to Jake who was still sitting doing nothing but staring at the floor. I walked over and leaned down in front of him, "Jake. Listen. This isn't easy. I am sorry it has to be this way, but when you left you took my heart with you for a long time. I just can't forgive that." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella, I get it. This is my fuck-up and I'm paying for it. I'm just sorry I caused you and Edward so much trouble. I owe you one for getting me out of here though. Billy would have killed me if he would have found out about this."

I patted his knee, "Don't worry about it Jake. Emmett is coming to get you and take you back to your car." I got up from my kneeling position, "Take care Jake." He reached out and grabbed my hand in his one last time, and I took one last look into those dark eyes that now suddenly seemed blue before turning and heading out to the door to my future with Edward.

* * *

**A/N – That's it! The next chapter is going to be the Epilogue. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this story! It was my first, and I want to thank everyone who left those really awesome reviews!**

**Reviews are better than having a life with Edward!**

**Don't forget, if you are on facebook you should search for "newbornvamp fanfiction" and like it! :)**


	26. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my Bella purple bed-set I just got from Target. It's awesome :)**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE **

**BELLA'S POV**

I sighed and wiped the counter for what felt like the millionth time. Here I was working my normal Starbucks Saturday morning; I could hear Mike quietly humming to himself as he cleaned the machines.

And that's when the tears began to well up in my eyes. This wasn't just any old Saturday morning at Starbucks hell; it was my last Starbucks Saturday. As much as I was happy to know that I was going to have my weekends back to being my time I was sad. I was going to miss Mike, my replacement Angela had come in last Saturday to be trained. I sighed again and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I started working here because my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black who moved out of our apartment, and I was leaving here because I was now moving in with my new fiancée Edward Cullen.

The shivers went through my body as I thought about it.

So much had happened over the last six months. I never saw or heard from Jake again, Emmett called Edward to tell him that he had helped him load up a U-Haul with everything he owned to move back to La Push and the reservation where his father still lived. He even sold his yellow Porsche, telling Emmett this wasn't the life for him and he needed to go back to his roots.

I said a prayer for Jake every night before I went to sleep.

"Hey Mike!" The familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I could feel my heart-rate increase. I quickly wiped my eyes one last time to remove all traces of the tears that had fallen, and that's when I saw him looking at me in his sex-hair glory.

"Hey baby." His velvet voice never ceased to cause my knees to feel weak.

Edward walked over to me and scooped me up in his arms before planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I got the U-Haul all ready packed with my stuff; I got an early start this morning. I'll go wait for you outside so you can say your goodbyes."

It was time to go, to punch out for the last time at Starbucks hell. I wasn't saying goodbye to Mike forever; I just knew that now I'd see a lot less of him. Things with Mike and Eric finally got on track and Mike was planning on moving into Eric's massive loft apartment within the next couple of weeks so he also only had a limited amount of time left here at Starbucks.

But I would definitely miss my Saturday mornings with one of my bestest friends. I already told him he was going to be a bridesmaid, but he could wear a suit with a tie the color of the dress Alice, my maid of honor, would be wearing.

Entering the backroom I saw Mike was waiting for me with that look on his face, like a wounded puppy dog. "I'm gonna miss our Saturday mornings together Bella, it was always the highlight of my week."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "Me too Mike." He scooped me up in his embrace, "But remember, once a month girls night out. You, me, and Alice. It's set in stone, no canceling no matter what."

Mike chuckled as he placed me back on my feet, "No canceling, I promise!"

I punched out for the last time and grabbed my purse, waving at Mike as I walked out of the backroom. I refused to say goodbye, goodbye was permanent and I was going to see Mike again. I headed outside and saw Edward leaning up against the back of the U-Haul, a sexy smile on his face.

"Hold still Bella or I'm going to accidentally jab you with this pin, and even though you totally deserve it for being Bridezilla today I'm not going to do that to you on your special day." Alice laughed as she tried her best to stitch up a small snag I put in my wedding dress with my clumsiness.

I couldn't believe my day was finally here. I was so glad I had decided to skip breakfast this morning because I was sure I would have hurled it all over Alice. Facing the mirror I checked out my reflection as she worked trying her best to be gentle. I had chosen a simple white dress with beading on the bodice, Alice did my hair and makeup and she did an awesome job as always.

Hell, Alice pretty much planned my entire wedding. I didn't know what I would have done without her. A gentle knock at the door startled both of us, "Ouch!" I jumped from the quick pain of the pin prick.

"Sorry Bella. Swear, not on purpose."

Alice headed over to the door and opened it slowly, she truly believe that Edward was not allowed to see me before I took that walk down the aisle. And so also believed that he was trying his hardest to sneak a peak, I rolled my eyes.

"Jazzy!" Alice seemed happy to see him, I knew that there time together had been pretty sporadic thanks to me.

"Bella you look beautiful, and congratulations." His southern drawl was sexy, even if he was Alice's man.

"Thanks Jasper."

He handed me a piece of folded up paper, "This note was dropped off for you and Edward, and he already read it and wanted me to bring it to you."

My hands were shaking as I unfolded the letter, I immediately recognized the writing and I felt the anxiousness well up in the pit of my stomach.

_Dear Bella & Edward,_

_Just wanted to congratulate you guys on your wedding today. Bella, I bet you are making one hell of a beautiful bride. Edward, you are one lucky guy and if you hurt Bella you will have me to contend with. She had her fill of hurt. I wish you guys all the best. _

_Congratulations, Jake._

I was stunned. I had no idea what to say to this, Jacob really did a 180. He sounds like a different person, more like the Jacob I fell in love with. I'm glad he decided to move back home, and I hoped that he would find himself a nice girl and had a wonderful life of his own.

"Ready Bella? It's time." Alice's hand on my shoulder caused me to jump a little. I folded the note back up and slipped it away before nodding to Alice. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I walked out of the door to make my way down the aisle to marry Edward Cullen and have my very own little piece of forever.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who has kept reading this story! I hope you are all happy with the ending! Make sure you follow me on twitter, newbornvampff**

**Hugs to all of you who have read & reviewed this story! You guys rock! Thank you sooo much for your support! **


End file.
